Otaku online test play
by Shi no aria
Summary: Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Mello, dan Matt sebagai sahabat baiknya membuat hadiah kejutan untuk Mello bersama anak-anak Whammy's House lainnya, Sebuah MMORPG untuk otaku! Akankah Mello merasa bahagia dengan hadiah ini? Silakan baca! Dan tolong direview!
1. Chapter 1: Preparation ?

YOOOOSH!! Saya mau coba bikin proyek fic berikutnya! Dan sekarang saya menargetkan Death note sebagai fandom berikutnya. Tolong direview dan tolong di review kasih saya saran. Saya akan sangat butuh itu. Kalian akan mengerti alasan saya bilang begini kalau sudah baca ficnya. Anyhoo, enjoy!!

Latar waktu: kira-kira setahun atau dua tahun sebelum kira jiken

Disclaimer: Death Note hanya milik Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei yang diterbitkan di majalah Shounen Jump! Kalau death note punya saya, ceritanya pasti abal-abal dengan kadar keseriusan level ecek-ecek dan artwork yang diberi 100.000 thumbs down per orang di muka bumi ini karena ohba-sensei dan obata-sensei adalah dua orang jenius yang sangat saya hormati!! Karena itu, saya cukup bikin fic aja dan nggak ngerecokin death note yang udah tamat.

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di Whammy's House, terlihat Mello sedang makan coklat sendirian di kamarnya. Hanya sendiri. Sepi. Kesepian. Tapi dia tetep pasang tampang bete.

"Berisik lo, narator!!" tiba-tiba Mello teriak. Hei, Mellon! Jangan ngehina narator!! Saya sebagai narator merangkap jadi author, lho! "sebodo amat!! EGP!! DL!! Lagi jadi orang malah make duit buat beli-beli komik sama game-game yang nggak dimainin!!" Mello mulai naik darah.

Coba darahnya beneran muncrat dari kepalanya~ kufufu.... kalau nggak bisa keluar, saya bisa bantu, kok~. "JANGAN COBA-COBA, NARATOR PSYCHO!!" teriak Mello sambil pasang defense mode. "GODDAMNIT!! MANA, SIH SI TUKANG OJEK ITU?!?!" agaknya Mello mulai stress.

Untuk melihat kenapa dia hanya sendirian dan memanggil-manggil tukang ojek, mari kita lihat flashback berikut. (Hint: yang pasti Mello bukan pesen anter coklat yang dianterin tukang

ojek)

* * *

Sebulan yang lalu di Whammy's House, anak-anak Whammy pada ngumpul di ruang makan. Semua anak ada. Mulai dari Near yang ultrasupermegahypermaster anti-sosial, Linda yang Cuma muncul 1 kolom doang dan selebihnya Cuma disebut-sebut aja (di manganya), bahkan anak-anak lain yang nggak perlu disebutin namanya dan nggak tampil di anime maupun manga ada. Hanya saja, kayaknya mata saya yang minus dan tidak pakai kacamata ini menyadari sesuatu. Disini si Mellon ga ada. Sebagai gantinya, Matt yang jadi pentolan akan-anak berdiri diatas meja

* * *

"SILEEENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" teriak Matt dari atas meja. Anak-anak lain pada diem. "Kalian tahu kenapa kaian gue kupulin disini?" tanya Matt sambil naro tangan di punggung kuping.

"NGGGAAAAAAAKK!! DAN BODO AMAT!!" seru anak-anak lain (kecuali Near tentunya) serempak. Matt hampir budek tapi berhasil selamat dari kebudekan.

"okeh, mau kalian peduli atau nggak, kalian harus bantu gue ngelaksanain rencana brilian yang jarang-jarang keluar dari otak gue, sang orang ketiga!!" kata Matt sambil ngacungin jempol ke dadanya.

"Astagfirullah!! Matt!! Kamu diduain sama siapa?!" seru Linda kaget. Reaksi anak-anak lain, ada yang ikutan kaget, ada yang diem, dan ada yang mencari tersangka kasus "penduaan Matt". Satu yang pasti, Matt ber-gubrak ria yang didahului sebuah sweatdrop.

Matt langsung berdiri dan teriak, "BUKAN, BEGOOOO!!! MAKSUD GUE ORANG TERPINTER KETIGA!!!". "ooh.... bilang, dong!" tanggap Linda dengan santainya (apa karena dia rada lemot?).

"Menurut perkiraan saya, kau mengumpulkan kami disini untuk mendisukusikan hadiah ulang tahun Mello. Apa saya benar?" tanya Near yang ada di luar lingkaran kerumunan sambil duduk dengan gaya khasnya dan nyusun-nyusun puzzle.

"Grh--!! Dasar peringkat satu! Jangan ngerusak mood-nya dong!!" seru Matt sambil menunujk Near dari atas meja.

Dengan tenangnya, Near berkata lagi, " Itu sudah bisa diduga, berhubung Mello adalah teman baikmu. Bahkan, saking baiknya, saya sering sekali melihat fanfiction MattxMello di internet. walaupun saya tidak pernah membaca fanfiction dengan pairing melenceng seperti itu. Itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan" .

"WHAT THE F**K?! AAAAH!! Masa bodo sama fanfic, pairing, dan fangirls!!! Sekarang, BALIK KE TOPIK!!" seru Matt sambil mukul meja. Tapi, berhubung dia diatas meja, dia mukul mejanya sambil jongkok. Pose yang (kelihatannya) cacat sekali, Mamat.

"Emang idemu apa, sih?! Dari tadi ga dibilang-bilang!!" tanya salah satu anak cowok berambut spike biru yang nggak berperan di anime/manga (mari kita sebut dia....em.... Frick...?).

"Sabar, bro! Ini baru mau gue bilang!!" tanggap Matt sambil pasang gaya sok pinter.

"Yaudah buruan!! Kebelet BAB, nih!!" kata Frick lagi, yang membuat sebagian anak-anak disana jijik (termasuk Linda), sebagian ketawa (termasuk Matt), dan satu orang yang nggak bereaksi (baca: Near).

"oke, oke, sekarang gue umumin" kata Matt sambil naik ke atas meja lagi.

"Gue...." kata Matt (mencoba) mendramatisir keadaan. Anak-anak lain (selain Near pastinya) pada deg-degan.

"punya rencana buat......" kata Matt berusaha mendramatisir keadaan lagi. Deg-degan bertambah, rasa kebelet Frick pun bertambah.

"ngasih Mello hadiah....." kata Matt yang lagi-lagi mencoba mendramatisir keadaan. Kalau dia nyobain kayak gituan biar pada penasaran, kayaknya dia salah taktik.

"AAAAARGH!! MAU KELUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!" teriak Frick. "Buruan, Mamat!!".

"oke, bro" jawab Matt sambil ngacungin jempol.

Matt menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu teriak,"GUE MAU KITA SEMUA KERJA SAMA BIKIN GAME BUAT HADIAH ULTAHNYA MELLO!!!"

"WHAAATT?!?!?!" teriak semua anak disana (saya udah mulai capek bilangnya. Ini semua anak kecuali Near).

Tanpa disadari siapapun, kayaknya saking kagetnya, kebelet Frick ilang karena yang tadi seharusnya hampir keluar malah masuk lagi.

"Sadar, Mat!! Bikin game tuh butuh satu perusahaan!! Kamu kira bikin game gampang?! Mello mana mau dikasih flash game!!" kata Linda sambil noel-noel jidat Matt.

Matt yang terusik segera menyingkirakn tangan Linda dari jidatnya dan berkata, "Gue juga tahu kalo Mello ga mau flash game. Tapi, masa kalian pada lupa sih kita lagi ada dimana?".

"Itu memang tidak mustahil, mengingat Whammy's House berisi anak-anak dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Lagipula, dalam satu perusahaan game, yang mengembangkan sebuah game hanya beberapa orang dari perusahaan itu saja, bukan?" sela Near.

"AKH!! JANGAN DIBILANG DULU, DAMNED ALBINO!!! KENAPA ELO SELALU NGERUSAK BAGIAN-BAGIAN DIMANA GUE (berpotensi jadi yang) PALING KEREN?!?!" protes Matt sambil teriak. Linda hampir budek.

"Yang penting hasil akhirnya sama saja. Lagipula, daripada kita memperdebatkan screentime-mu yang hanya sedikit di anime maupun manga yang ingin diperbanyak di fanfiction ini dengan berbagai adegan yang kausebut keren, lebih baik kita mengatur kelompok-kelompoknya dulu" tanggap Near dengan kalem seperti biasa.

Matt yang merasa perkataan Near yang menusuk itu ada benarnya segera menyerah,"Shit... WHATEVER, LAH!! Sekarang, pembagian tug—".

"Tapi, sebelum pembagian tugas, sebutkan dulu tipe game yang akan kita buat" sela Near (dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan tenang).

"shit! Gue lupa bilang tipe gamenya!" kata Matt yang diiringi gubrak-an beberapa anak.

"yah, inget juga gue belom tahu mau bikin yang kayak gimana" kata Matt lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepala diiringi gubrak-an dari beberapa anak lagi.

"Kalau gitu mending nggak usah dibilang sekalian, Matt bego!!" seru Linda setengah berteriak.

"Siapa yang lo sebut bego, HAH?! Gue udah ngerencanain ini buat jadi RPG yang mengincar para anime, manga, dan game otaku sebagai konsumen dengan mencampur-adukkan bebagai dunia dari anime,manga dan game!! Emang lo tau kelebihan dan kekurangan tiap-tiap konsol?! Tau apa yang namanya BLU-RAY?! Tau yang namanya memory card?! Tahu processor *piiiiip* tipe *piiiiip* atau *piiiiip* tipe *piiip* dan *piiiiiip*?!?! TAHU ENGINE *piiiiip* dan *piiiip*?!?! HAH?! JAWAB!!" tanya (nanya? Ngebom kali...) Matt yang dengan suksesnya membuat muka Linda basah kecipratan "kuah-kuah" Matt dan hampiiiiir aja kupingnya Linda budek beneran.

"Dasar otaku..."pikir Linda dalam hati.

Matt menoleh ke arah pembaca—erm...maksud saya anak-anak lain,"Nah, udah pada denger kan?! PADA PILIH MANA?! XBOX?! WII?! PS3?! PC?! TERUS MAU DIBIKIN MMO GAK?!?!" tanya Matt galak.

Ada anak kecil (kira-kira 3 tahun di bawah Near) ngangkat tangan, "a...ano.... Matt-senpai....".

"Kenapa?" tanya Matt dengan tampang bete.

"ettoo... MMO itu... apa...?" tanya anak kecil tadi.

"OHMYGODDRAGON!! ELO IDUP DI JAMAN APA, SIH?! KOK BISA-BISANYA NGGAK TAHU MMO?!?!" teriak Matt saking kagetnya.

"HIIIII!! MAAF!!" tanggap si kecil instan.

Matt pun langsung mencoba membawa si kecil tadi ke jaman yang benar dengan menjawab pertanyaannya,"MMO ITU...."

"Kepanjangannya Massive Multiplayer Online. Biasanya sering digabung dengan RPG menjadi MMORPG, Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. Artinya, RPG ini dimainkan secara online dan bisa dimainkan oleh banyak orang sekaligus, sesuai namanya. Kita bisa bertemu orang yang sedang log in dalam satu server yang sama dari sebuah MMORPG. Tetapi, MMO tidak terbatas oleh RPG saja. Ada juga First Person Shooting game, Racing game, Dance game, MMORPG tipe sidescrolling juga ada" jelas Near panjang lebar. Si kecil manggut-manggut sedangkan Matt tampangnya makin murka. Untung Linda cepet-cepet nyiram kepala Matt pake wine dingin.

"yah, pokoknya sekarang, PEMBAGIAN TUGAS!!" seru Matt pada semuanya dengan berlagak leader.

"Gue yang susun storynya dan konsepnya, Linda yang menangani chara design original dan yang nggak original. Jadiin fanart gitu! Terus, Near, elo jadi petugas yang bantu-bantu dimana-mana! Bantu Linda bikin chara, bantu pemrograman game, bantu gue nyusun cerita dan bikin plot twists, dll. Terus, urusan pemrograman diserahin ke orang-orang yang ada di kiri gue! Sisanya urus musik sama background! Terus, battlenya pake hack-and slash kayaknya boleh juga... Konsolnya PC!! Nanti kita bikin controller khusunya dan kalau perlu bikin goggle-nya sekalian! Biar kayak "the world" di .Hack series! Ah, terus blahblahblahblah....." jelas Matt panjang lebar sambil mengkoordinir kelompok. Anak-anak Whammy lain juga mulai bersemangat.

"Kalau sudah siap, sekarang kita mulai!!" perintah Matt pada teman-temannya. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!" semua (dan sekali lagi, kecuali Near) berteriak bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang terkepal (berlaku untuk sebagian anak).

"tapi..." sela Near memecah suasana.

"Memang bahan-bahan dan alat-alatnya sudah siap?" tanya Near yang disambut keheningan. Sekarang, semua anak melirik Matt dengan doubtful eyes.

"Ah.... aku...lu...pa... KUBELI DULU!!!" kata Matt sambil ngabur keluar. Kayaknya dia mau beli segala keperluan bikin game itu dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Ah--!! Dia kabur!!" seru Linda.

" Biarkan saja... dia pasti akan kembali kesini dengan barang-barang yang kita butuhkan untuk membuat game itu. Dan dia membelinya dengan

uangnya sendiri" kata Near sambil menyusun puzzle lagi.

"Bagus, deh kalau begitu" kata Frick yang tiba-tiba ikutan. "Pengorbanan harus ditekan seminimal mungkin, kan?".

"ya, benar...." jawab Linda sambil senyum kecil.

Anak-anak Whammy's House yang tersisa (lecuali Near yang lagi sibuk sama puzzlenya) melihat matahari tenggelam di balik jendela. Lalu tiba-tiba, wajah Matt yang tersenyum terpantul di matahari (atau merekanya aja yang ngebayangin muka Matt pas liat sunset? Si Mamat kayak udah mati aja...).

* * *

Fuwaaaah!! Akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalau kependekan! Waktu saya juga mepet soalnya. Dan mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang penasaran si Mello di flashbacknya lagi ngapain sampe nggak nampang. Dia udah diminumin obat tidur kuat bernama "Cantarella" sama Matt yang nuangin itu obat tidur di gelasnya. Walhasil, Mello masih tepar dengan coklat yang meleleh di tangannya. Untungnya, nggak ada FG yang mau nge-raep dia pas dia tidur kayak di "Cantarella"-nya Kaito (yang hampir nge-raep Miku tapi nggak berani. Akhirnya, Miku yang udah bangun malah hampir nge-raep dia. Dan kalaupun ujungnya bener-bener jadi lemon, di videonya nggak ada bagian lemon jadi saya bisa nonton. Yah, sebagai orang yang jarang-jarang bisa ngetik, tolong dukung saya dengan memberi pasokan ide dan kritik maupun saran. Dukungan berupa review nggak penting juga saya terima. Yah, pokoknya, R&R PLEASE!!

Link to Cantarella video: .com/watch?v=TC49twXag2o (ini link buat youtube, tolong tambahin di depannya karena nggak bisa keluar pas dipublish)


	2. Chapter 2: The Making of The Present

Halooo!!! Saya kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan Fic ini! Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer dibawah ini!!

~Hana Hirogaru-san (First reviewer! Sebagai hadiah, terimalah)

~Lucielle Michaelis-san (Typo founder! Maaf kalo ini nggak sepanjang The Butlers series *bow* tapi ini mungkin bakal banyakan di chapter daripada wordnya –itu juga kalau saya nggak kelebihan lagi—Btw, "futago" itu siapa?)

~Claire Lawliet-san (?? Saya harus tanggung jawab soal apa dan bagaimana?! Apa saya harus daily update kah? Sayang sekali, itu mustahil –walaupun saya mau banget TT^TT --)

~Diesty Sutcliff-san (yang berjasa sangat besar dalam kemajuan fic ini!! Thx banget!)

~Nonohana Kizure-san (Last reviewer for chapter 1!! Or at least for now....)

Yah, saya nggak mau kebanyakan basa-basi dan berbacot-bacot ria nggak guna disini.... (berbacot-bacot dan basi-basi nggak guna mah pas saya ngereview aja!! Wakakakak!! *shot*)

Disclaimer: Death note hanyalah milik Tuhan YME yang memberi Ohba Tsugumi-sensei ide brilian untuk membuat cerita brilian ini. Dan Tuhan YME pulalah yang mempertemukan tali nasib Obata Takeshi-sensei (Yang merupakan mangaka spesialis menggambar dan sering berkolaborasi dengan mangaka lain sehingga gambarnya menjadi....saking kerennya saya nggak tahu mau masukin kata apa disini. Yang pasti, As axpected from a pro) dengan Ohba-sensei sehingga lahirlah sebuah manga jenius berjudul "Death Note" (Yang masih belom bosen saya baca berkali-kali!)

* * *

Suatu siang di Whammy's House yang--. 'BRAK!!' wah, kenapa ada suara pintu dibanting? Mana keras pula. Mari kita intip apa yang terjadi~

Setelah saya pikir lagi, sepertinya lebih baik melihat langsung daripada mengintip... Ah, whatever...

Ternyata yang barusan banting pintu adalah Matt, yang sekarang lagi lari-lari ngumpulin anak-anak Whammy's House.

"SEMUANYAAAAAAAAA!! KUMPUL DI RUANG PERTEMUAN KAYAK KEMAREEEEEEEEEENNN!!! KALO NGGAK, GUE KEROKIN PAKE WASABI CAMPUR CABE RAWIT CAMPUR JAMU CAMPUR BANGKE CAMPUR DARAH CAMPUR MAYAT CAMPUR KAPORIT CAMPUR BAYGON!!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat toa dan berpose ala PV-PV "Love is War" vocaloid.

Anak-anak yang sebagian besar ketakutan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.

Dan yang tidak terpengaruh ancaman Matt (masukkan Near di golongan ini), mereka jalan, tetep ke ruang makan. Mereka nggak punya cukup alesan buat nggak kesana (atau dengan kata lain, KURANG KERJAAN)

"APA-APAAN SIH LO, MATT?!?! Gue lagi asik juga ama coklat gue!! Eeeehh.... elo malah ganggu dengan suara toa dan anceman ecek-ecek kayak gitu!! FUCKING BANGET LO" kata Mello pada Matt yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Mel, buat elo nih. Coklat Belgia merk *piiiiiip* (sensor) kualitas tertinggi. Dark chocolate yang dibuat pake cocoa terbaik yang berumur *piiiip* koma *piiiip**piiiip**piiiiip**piiiip* *insert day(s)/month(s)/year(s) disini. Walaupun intuisi saya (yang sering salah) lebih ke years). Terus dikasih susu sapi seger dari gunung (?) dan potongan-potongan musk melon super yang dibudidaya dengan cara isolated bed spesial (emang ada?!). Spesial gue beliin buat lo sebagai hadiah karena elo udah ngalahin gue sekali pas main Sengoku Basara X, berhubung ini belom didistribusi secara massal" jelas Matt paaaaanjaaaaang leeeeebaaaaar yang bikin Mello tergiur (hey, ilernya beneran netes sampe ke kakinya, loh!).

Tak ayal, Mello langsung menyambar hadiahnya itu dengan cepat, membuka bungkusnya dengan level keberingasan setingkat...em...Heiwajima Shizuo berserk mode? (buat yang nggak tahu, silakan nonton/baca Durarara!!) dan memakannya dengan mata terpejam bahagia seakan mau menjiwai rasa sang coklat dengan seluruh penjuru tub—*cough* maksud saya seluruh penjuru mulutnya.

'HAP!'

Matt diam

Mello diam

'Siiiiiiingg.....'

'bruk'. Badan Mello jatoh ke lantai dengan mulut masih gigit coklat dan mata bahagianya. Matt senyum

"Untung seksi konsumsi ada.... dan untung 'cantarella'-nya masih nyisa beberapa ml" kata Matt sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan

* * *

**Di ruang makan**

"Semuanya udah ada disini?" tanya Matt sambil berdiri di atas meja makan, lagi...

"Kalau Mello nggak dihitug sih udah lengkap kayaknya" jawab Linda sambil ngeliatin sekelilingnya

"Sudah lengkap. Saya sudah menghitung jumlah semua orang yang masuk kesini saat kamu menyuruh kami semua berkumpul. Dan berdasarkan data yang ada dikurangi Mello dan beberapa anak yang sedang dalam tugas, semuanya sudah lengkap" kata Near melengkapi dengan tenangnya

"Bagus!" kata Matt sambil nepukin tangannya. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita ke kantor game kita!!"

"Hah? Mana ada yang begituan? Kamu kebanyakan ngisep lem aibon gara-gara stress, ya?" tanya Frick yang disambut daratan bogem mentah Matt pada wajah Frick yang meluncur kayak roket, berhubung Matt loncat dari meja dengan pose terbang superman.

'BUOOOKH!!', Bulls eye.

"DASAR BEGOOOOOOOOO!! GUE SEHAT JASMANI-ROHANI GEBLEK!!" hardik Matt sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari jempol.

"Merokok itu tidak sehat, dan itu sudah pengetahuan umum yang bahkan anak yang belum TK saja tahu. Dan kau merokok. Bukankah itu artinya kau tidak sehat, suka meracuni diri sendiri, suka membakar uang yang bisa kau pakai untuk membeli game baru, ingin mati tersiksa, dan bodoh?" kata Near tenang dengan sedikit penekanan di kata "bodoh".

Matt ngangkat kursi terdekat, tapi dia keburu dipukul Linda pake harisen (harisen=kipas kertas ala Jepang yang sering dipake buat acara komedi).

'BUK!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! WHY THE FUCKING HELL'RE WE WENT OUT OF DA TOPIC?!?!" teriak Matt saking stressnya sambil megangin kepalanya di masing-masing sisi samping dan nekuk badannya kebelakang sampe kaya setengah loncat. Tapi, badannya dia tekuk ke depan lagi.

Pola berulang selama beberapa kali sampai harisen Linda mendarat di kepala Matt lagi.

'BUOOOKH!!'

Setelah menerima beberapa serangan harisen maut Linda, Matt kembali ke jalan yang benar, jalan kewarasan. Atau paling tidak, otaknya yang biasa.

"Gue udah bikin tempat persembunyian khusus buat bikin game!! Keperluan-keperluan bikin game yang harganya bermilyar-milyar itu yang AKHIRNYA GUE BELI DENGAN UANG GUE SENDIRI PLUS 70% NGUTANG udah ada di dalemnya. Pokoknya, hari ini langsung kerja!! Ga ada yang protes! Seksi konsumsi sama kebersihan bergilir aja! Nanti biar albino ini yang urus!!" komando Matt sambil menunjuk Near.

"Sekarang.... LET'S GO TO OUR SECRET BASE!!" teriak Matt sambil lari diikuti anak-anak lain

* * *

**Secret base entrance**

"Hoi, Matt. Kok kita malah ke halaman?" tanya Frick

"Liat aja..." jawab Matt dengan pose sok keren

Matt mendekati sebuah pohon lalu memukulnya.

'BUAKH!!'

Tiba-tiba, tanah di dekat pohon tadi terangkat. Terbukalah sebuah lubang besar berukuran 6mX6m yang terhubung dengan tangga yang kelihatannya lumayan panjang. Jalannya tampak terang dengan lampu di setiap 1 meter. Matt pun menuruni tangga tersebut, diikuti anak-anak lain.

* * *

**Secret base**

"Wooooooow....." seru anak-anak Whammy's House (kecuali Near dan Matt) ketika melihat ruangan yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi secret base mereka.

Ada banyak komputer berjejer di sebuah ruangan luas dengan sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan dengan karpet empuk dibawahnya. Jalan sedikit, akan ada koridor yang memiliki beberapa pintu. Dua diantaranya adalah kamar mandi. Sedangkan dua pintu lagi, setelah dicek, ternyata adalah sebuah kamar dengan beberapa kasur dan 3 buah meja belajar. Sebuah pintu menuju pantry yang cukup luas. Dan satu pintu lagi adalah pintu menuju tangga darurat. Suasananya dibuat senyaman dan se-_homey _mungkin demi kenyamanan kerja.

"Waaaaah!! Kita bisa tinggal disini!!" seru si kecil dengan polos dan riangnya

"Hei, hati-hati! Nanti ada yang rusak! Lagian ini khusus buat keadaan tertentu aja, biar nggak dicurigain Roger!!" seru Matt sambil narik si kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai bekerja?" saran Near yang sudah duduk di atas karpet pada Matt

"oke....SEMUA MULAI KERJAAAAAA!!!" teriak Matt dengan toa "Love is War"-nya lagi

"OOOOOOOOOOUUU!!" seru semua anak (kecuali Near) bersemangat. Mereka pun langsung mengambil tempat dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Nah, sekarang gue—" ucap Matt, sayangnya ucapannya terputus saat melihat Near menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas

"Hm? Apaan, nih?" tanya Matt pada Near yang sekarang sedang berdiri

"Pembagian tugas seksi konsumsi sama kebersihan" jawab Near singkat dan padat

'Siiiiiiiing'

Matt ngegebrak meja terdekat lalu teriak, "WHAT THE HECK?! BELOM ADA SEMENIT!!"

"Saya bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat karena semuanya sudah ada dalam otak. Sekarang saya permisi dulu" kata Near sopan sambil berjalan melewati Matt ke arah pintu kamar

"Oi, albino!! Bantu-bantu, dong!!" seru Matt pada Near. Near berhenti sejenak

"Saya akan membuat karakter untuk mengetes game ini nanti, mencari referensi karena kau tidak pernah membaca manga atau menonton anime, dan memikirkan ide-ide untuk game ini di dalam. Kau membeli laptop dan modemnya, kan?" ucap Near sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan pelan

'Blam'

Matt hanya bisa ber-"yare,yare" ria sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Linda sibuk mencoret-coret kertas, dia sedang membuat karakter original dan datanya. Frick dan teman-temannya sedang mengotak-atik komputer. Si kecil dan kawan-kawannya juga sibuk dengan software pembuat musik dan VOCALOID.

"Matt-kun, boleh aku lihat jadwal seksi kebersihan dan konsumsinya?" tanya Mariann, gadis bermata lembut dengan rambut hijau sepanjang setengah punggung yang dikepang dua.

"Ah, silakan" kata Matt sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas dari Near tadi

"Ara, sepertinya saya bertugas sebagai seksi konsumsi hari ini. Apa ada yang ingin makan atau minum?" tanya Mariann pada semua orang disana. Dia mendapat bermacam-macam jawaban dan segera berjalan ke pantry.

"sepertinya aku harus mulai memikirkan ceritanya...." batin Matt sambil pasang pose berpikir

"Hei, Matt, aku harus gambar apa aja, nih?" tanya Linda pada Matt yang (kelihatannya) sedang berpikir sehhingga pose berpikirnya hancur

"Coba gue liat rancangan-rancangan sebelumnya, kali-kali aja dapet ide" kata Matt sambil nyamber kertas berisi chara design yang masih agak kasar, tetapi cukup jelas untuk dibaca.

"AH!" seru Matt tiba-tiba yang membuat Linda agak kaget

"Kenapa?" tanya Linda sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Gue dapet ide! Gimana kalo psst pssst psst pssst" bisik Matt pada Linda. Linda ngangguk-ngangguk

"Tapi apa nggak terlalu....luas?" tanya Linda pada Matt

"Justru disitu asiknya!" balas Matt

"Nggak dikasih hint?" tanya Linda lagi

"Kalo bisa sih nggak usah. Tapi dikit-dikit boleh, lah" jawab Matt

"Boleh, deh. Jelasin gih ke para programmernya" suruh Linda. Matt berdiri dan mengeluarkan toa-nya lagi

"......Kayaknya nggak perlu pake toa, deh. Ntar bergaung" kata Linda pada Matt yang sedang menarik napas

"Cih, yaudah lah. Daripada ntar nggak jelas terus nggak pada ngerti. Hei, semuanya!! Gue udah dapet ide cerita!! Kasih komen!! Kalo udah pada sepakat, baru kerja!" seru Matt setengah nyuruh

"Emang kayak gimana ceritanya?" tanya Frick pada Matt yang lagi pasang tampang "gue jenius,kan?!"

Matt berdehem lalu mulai bicara, "Jadi ceritanya......."

* * *

**Kamar Near (Secret base)**

"Hoo.... jadi itu rencananya... tapi sepertinya dia belum berfikir jauh. Sepertinya saya perlu mendownload banyak fansubbed anime (fansubbed anime= video-video yang biasanya berupa anime yang diberi subtitle oleh fans) dan men-save banyak manga scanlation (manga scanlation= manga yang di scan ke komputer lalu diterjemahkan. Biasanya dibaca secara online). Tinggal itu...." pikir Near sambil melihat dua laptop di hadapannya.

Laptop yang satu menampilkan pemandangan dari kamera tersembunyi + suara dari penyadap. Sedangkan yang satu lagi terpasang modem. Terlihat beberapa tab bertuliskan "read online manga" dan "watch anime online" dan ada pula yang bertuliskan "character data".

"Sepertinya ada kemungkinan setelah semua ini selesai saya akan menjadi anima-manga otaku. Tapi, itu bukan masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan, berhubung saya sudah menjadi toy otaku" gumam Near sambil melihat layar monitor yang memperlihatkan anak-anak Whammy's House lagi dilanda chaos karena kentut Frick yang sangat super.

Ada yang pingsan, ada yang kabur ke kamar mandi buat muntah, ada yang muntah di tempat, dan lain lain

"Untung saya bukan seksi kebersihan untuk hari ini...." batin Near

**Chapter 2: END

* * *

**

Ini sedikit tambahan tentang keadaan di dalam Whammy's House selama anak-anak Whammy's House berada di secret base, berusaha bertahan hidup dan membuat game dengan mengucurkan darah, keringat, otak (?), dan tenaga mereka. Enjoy!

* * *

**Whammy's House**

"Ngghh....." gumam Roger saat sedang mengolet-ngolet (meregangkan badan). "Kok sepi, ya? Nggak kayak biasanya..."

Out of curiousity, Roger keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mendapati Whammy's House kosong.

Melompong

Kosong melompong dari anak-anak

"YESS!!" sempat terlintas di benaknya, tapi segera digeser paksa oleh pikiran lain

"Kalau mereka hilang, saya bakal dibunuh Watari-san!! Mati dah guee!! Apalagi kalau mereka diculik terus dijadiin kelinci percobaan sama alien atau organisasi hitam misterius yang mau menguasai dunia?!?! Gue bisa dicabik-cabik, dicambik, digantung, digorok, organ dalem gue bisa dicabutin semua terus dijual mahal ke yakuza, dibelek tanpa obat bius, OH NOOOO!!!" jeritnya dalam hati

Roger segera berkeliling Whammy's House mencari anak-anak domba yang hilang (lho?) dan hanya mendapati Mello terbaring (?) di atas lantai

"Apa yang terjadi?!?! Mello!!" seru Roger sambil berlari ke arah Mello yang mulutnya masih menggigit coklat

Entah karena panik atau pikirannya kebanyakan kerasukan will o'wisp yang bawa jiwa negatif, yang pertama dia lakukan waktu ngeliat Mello adalah MERIKSA DENYUT NADINYA.

'Siiiiiing'

'siiiiiiiiiiing'

''

"MELLO!!!" teriak Roger kalap. Gimana nggak, murid terbaik kedua di Whammy's House MATI

Dan dalam pose dan keadaan yang sangat tidak keren, masih gigit coklat (setengah ngemut mungkin?) dengan ludah yang udah kepenuhan di mulutnya sampe tumpah keluar, tangan kiri dalem kantong celana, mata bego bahagia, dan nadinya nggak berdetak.

"GAWAT!! I'M ASHES!! Apa mayat Mello gue bakar aja, ya? Biar nggak berbekas. Abunya buang aja ke laut" pikir Roger

Tanpa disadarinya, jari Mello yang berada di dalam kantong celananya sedikit bergerak

"Terus tinggal bilang 'Mello mati karena dia kebakar pas lagi main bakar-bakaran di halaman Whammy's House' ke Watari-san. Dan gue bisa membasmi salah satu anak yang bikin gue sakit kepala. Sempurna" pikir Roger lagi

Setelah beberapa saat, Mello berhasil membuka matanya dan mendapati.....

Dia tergeletak diatas tumpukan kayu tanpa coklatnya dan didepannya, ada Roger bawa KOREK API di tangannya

Korek apinya nyala. Api menari diujung koreknya

"Shit..." ucap Roger pelan

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELLISH GOD?!?! BERANINYA LO BAKAR GUE, ROGEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!" teriak Mello yang langsung berdiri dari tumpukan kayu yang, orang awam juga tahu....

PASTI MAU DIPAKE BUAT NGEBAKAR DIA IDUP IDUP

"WHAT THE FUCK?! MATI LO, ZOMBI!!" teriak Roger panik sambil ngelemparin kacang kedelai ke arah Mello

'tuk', satu kacang kena

Mello mengambil potongan kayu terdekat, dia patahin dengan tangan kosong (dan bikin Roger mundur sedikit karena kaget + takut), ngejatohin kayu tadi, kayunya dia injek, terus....

"!!!" teriak Mello sambil ngangkat MEJA BELAJAR terus dilempar ke arah Roger

Roger nggak bisa menghindar dari meja belajar terbang yang berkecepatan 170km/jam tersebut

BULLS EYE

Meja itu menghantam kepala Roger sampe hancur lebur dengan darah bermuncratan kemana-mana kayak balon air dipecahin. Serpihan otaknya juga udah kepencar-pencar...

Atau, paling tidak itu harapan saya

Sayangnya, pada kenyataannya, bulls eye barusan dengan ajaibnya nggak ngancurin kepala Roger

Mungkin dia ternyata seorang white mage yang bisa bikin kekkai (kekkai=barrier) nggak terlihat

Yah, apapun itu, Mello ngeliat coklatnya ada di atas kasurnya. Dia pun segera menghampiri coklatnya yang udah lembek dan memakannya dengan penuh nafsu

Menikmatinya sampai gigitan terakhir secara menyeluruh

'slurp', Mello menjilat coklat yang menempel di bibirnya

Fuwaaaa.... akhirnya selesai....

'Brugh' (jatoh lemes)

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Sebentar lagi akan masuk ke inti cerita, kok! Tolong bersabar dan dukung terus cerita ini! Saya mohon! *dogeza*

Dan berhubung disini nggak bisa masang link, silakan cari video "love is war" sendiri. Kalau yang keluar macem-macem, tambahin "Vocaloid" di keywordnya. Tapi versinya banyak, loh (maksudnya macem-macem vocaloid original, vocaloid fanmade, UTAU, sama manusia-manusia nyanyiin lagu ini terus dipajang di internet. Jangan heran kalau ada banyak penyanyinya. Parodinya juga ada)

Well, anyhoo, R&R!!! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYAAAA!!!

REVIEW SANGAT DIHARGAI!! SILAKAN PENCET TOMBOL HIJAU BERTULISKAN "REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER"!!


	3. Chapter 3: GAME START

Ya, mina-sama!! Saya kembali lagi dalam otaku online! Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan reviewer yang mau membaca fic ini *bow*. Saya terharu melihat ada orang lain selain teman-teman sekolah saya yang membaca fic ini. Dan terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan pada orang-orang yang mereview chapter 2:

~ Sweet Lollipop-san (First reviewer di chapter 2! Kalau saya boleh tahu, anda mereview jam berapa? Saya ngapdetnya subuh-subuh, lho!)

~ Nonohana Kizure-san (Tebakan anda benar! Itu memang ilmu yang saya ketahui setelah membaca Yakitate!! Japan. Dan saya alut. Anda bisa mereview tapi tidak bisa mem-publish switch. Nyehehe)

~ Lucielle Michaelis-san (I deeply apologize for that one *dogeza*. Entah kenapa pas ngetik nggak bisa sepanjang The Butlers.... dan, memangnya ada gambar shizaya versi magnet?!)

~ Claire Lawliet-san (Last reviewer chapter 2... at least for now. Terima kasih sudah mau tertawa!)

Nah, sekarang, mari kita loncatin discla—eh, maksud saya, ayo kita langsung loncat ke disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: saya rasa kalian semua sudah tahu siapa yang memiliki hak atas Death Note di bumi ini, Ohba-sensei dan Obata-sensei dan Shounen Jump dan Madhouse walaupun pemegang kendali utamanya sudah pasti duo mangaka jenius tersebut!! (Saya saja sampai mulai men-suspect bakuman dibuat agak berdasarkan kisah hidup mereka, berhubung di bakuman Saiko maupun Shujin sama-sama "jenius")

Dan di akhir chapter ini, saya memberi pilihan item yang akan digunakan Mello & Matt. Tolong dipilih dalam review kalian agar famfic ini bisa berlanjut!! (tanpa item-item itu, fic ini nggak bisa jalan, lho!)

[....]=nama item

* * *

**Kamar Mello**

"Hei, Mel!!" seru Matt pada Mello yang lagi seru ngemutin coklat. Seruan Matt disambut sebuah deathglare dari Mello yang menjawab "HAH?!" dengan nada ala yakuza.

'gulp'

"Mel, lo ken—GHOEEEEEK!!" Kalimat Matt diputus tinjuan segar Mello yang sepertinya mengandung kumpulan amarah Mello di dalamnya.

'BRAK!', Matt mental sampai menabrak tembok

"GILA LO!! SALAH APA GUE?!?!" tanya Matt pada Mello yang menggigit coklatnya lagi.

"LO HAMPIR BIKIN ROGER NGEBUNUH GUE, TOLOL!! FUCK YOU TO THE EDGE OF HELL!!" teriak Mello pada Matt yang yang lagi nutup kuping. Sedangkan Mello, dia lagi ngacungin jari tengah ke arah Matt

"Oke, oke!! Sori, bro! Tapi, itu kan Rogernya yang salah! Lagian, gue juga baru tahu cantarella bisa bikin denyut nadi ilang sementara!!" ucap Matt sambil bangkit dari ku—lantai...

"TUH, KAN!! ELO BEGO!!" teriak Mello lagi

" Padahal gue make cantarella demi lo juga, Mel..." kata Matt dengan nada yang agak didramatisir + helaan napas di akhir kalimat

"DEMI GUE APANYA?!?! ADA JUGA LO--!!" Mello berhenti meyemburkan ludah ke lantai begitu melihat Matt mengangkat kursi dalam pose yang seakan bilang ke Mello "DIEM LO. ATAU GUE LEMPAR PAKE KURSI"

"Ikut gue" suruh Matt singkat pada Mello sambil meletakkan kembali kursi itu ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"?" Mello ngekorin Matt yang keluar dari kamarnya. Sebetulnya dia nggak suka disuruh-suruh sama Matt, tapi dia mikir, "bunuhnya ntar aja, deh. Kalo udah selesai, baru gue cabik-cabik paru-parunya. Biar nggak langsung mati"

* * *

**Ruang makan**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYY!!" teriak semua anak disana (kecuali Near) yang hampir bikin gendang kuping Mello meledak. Mungkin meledak nggak, tapi kalau berdarah....mungkin, aja....

"Gila lo semua!" kata Mello setengah teriak. Padahal, dalem hati dia nangis-nangis terharu gara-gara anak-anak Whammy's House mau ngerayain ultah dia. Ultah seorang troublemaker kesepian yang selalu menjadi nomor dua....

"HEH!! BACOT LO NARATOR!! FITNAH AJA KERJAANNYA!! Apa elonya yang kebegoan?" balas Mello pada saya, THE LEGENDARY NARRATOR OF THIS FANFICTION (berhubung naratornya Cuma satu). Segitu bencinya elo bisa idup... cara matinya cari yang paling sadis, ya? Lho? Woi!! Saya lagi ngomong!!

"YOOOOOOOOOOOSH!! AYO KITA MULAI RENTETAN ACARANYA!!!" teriak Matt untuk memanaskan suasana. Disambut seruan para anak lain, kecuali Near dan beberapa orang

Acara diawali dengan pemotongan kue ultah Mello. Kue ultahnya berupa sebuah Cake coklat persegi 3 tingkat dengan tinggi 1 meter dan ukuran persegi 20cmX20cm, 15cmX15cm, dan 10cmX10cm. Tingkat yang bawah adalah sponge cake coklat dengan isi choco chips di dalamnya. Tingkat kedua adalah ice cream cake coklat. Dan tingkat terakhir adalah cheesecake coklat. Tentunya semua dibuat dari bahan-bahan kualitas tertinggi oleh para bocah Whammy's House. Dekorasinya pun dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak cantik dan menggiurkan, dan sangat coklat.

Berhubung pemotong kuenya adalah Mello, acara pemotongan kue berlangsung sesuai tradisi trouble maker, PERANG!

Atau paling tidak itu yang ingin Mello lakukan, kalau Linda tidak membawa harisen mautnya dan kalau Matt tidak menodongkan pistol ke punggungnya dan kalau cake-nya tidak menggiurkan.

Mello segera memotong kue dengan normal dan meletakkan potongan pertama diatas piring kecil

"Nah, siapakah orang yang akan diberi potongan pertama cake ini? Silakan jawabannya, Mello-kun!" seru Matt sok MC lagi

Dan sesuai dugaan, potongan pertama dia masukkan ke mulut orang yang paling berharga untuknya

Orang yang tak tergantikan

Orang yang selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan apapun

Yaitu....

'HAUP'

DIRINYA SENDIRI

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Mello langsung menelan bulat-bulat potongan kue tadi dan menandaskan sisanya dalam hitungan detik (yah, beberapa ratus detik, lah kira-kira)

"................."

Hening

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Mello sambil jilat-jilat jari (Mello makan cake pake tangan)

"Matt, mungkin cantarella punya efek samping dapat membuat peminumnya kelaparan" ucap Near pada Matt. "Tolong cek segala hal dengan detil sebelum menjalankan rencana"

"Yah.... menurut PV-nya sih, Kaito emang udah 'kelaperan'. Tapi nggak jelas Mikunya 'kelaperan' karena cantarella atau nggak. Kemungkinan, sih, nggak" jawab Matt sambil membuat huruf "V" dengan jarinya lalu dia tekuk beberapa kali

Reaksi anak-anak lain beragam. Ada yang biasa saja (masukkan Near dalam golongan ini), ada yang jawdrop (Mello dan Frick masuk golongan ini), ada yang nggak ngerti (Si kecil masuk sini), ada yang mukanya langsung berubah jadi merah + kaget (Linda masuk sini), dan ada yang ngiler (orang hentai disini). Untungnya, keadaan tidak diperparah dengan zat-zat buangan Frick.

"Ah, udahlah. Sekarang acara yang paling kita tunggu! PEMBERIAN HADIAH!!!" seru Matt dengan (lagi-lagi) sok MC

Matt mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat persegi dari kantongnya sambil berkata, "Mel, ini dari kita semua. Silakan nikmati!!!"

"Kere lo semua" respon Mello dengan straight-nya. " Masa beli coklat sekecil ini aja pake patungan?! Mana Cuma sebatang!!"

"Kalem, Mel! Buka dulu!" kata Matt pada Mello yang menurutinya dan membuka bungkus coklat tersebut

Ternyata, isinya bukan coklat.

Isinya adalah....

"CD?" ucap Mello setengah bertanya sambil mendekatkan CD tanpa cover itu ke wajahnya

"Itu game buatan kita semua buat lo, Mel! Satu-satunya dan nggak dijual dimanapun! Pure handmade!!" balas Matt yang lebih kayak prang promosi donat

"Cobain, Mel!" seru Linda pada Mello

"Oke deh... kalo rusak lo gue bunuh ya, Matt" ucap Mello dengan ringannya

"WHAT THE DUCK?!?! Ah, tapi gue pe-de sih sama ini... cobain multiplayernya, yuk!" ajak Matt pada Mello

"Terserahlah" jawab Mello malas

"Oh iya, ini gue kasih google sama controller khususnya. Hampir aja gue lupa" kata Matt sambil nyodorin google khusus (biar ada bayangan, inget aja si Aizawa pas pertama mau ketemu Near. Kan dia dikasih semacem kacamata gitu. Bentuknya nggak terlalu jauh dari itu, dan ada mikrofon yang nyambung sama googlenya di kuping kiri) dan controller khususnya (yang mirip controller PS)

" 'kay... ketemuan di mana?" tanya Mello sambi berjalan ke pintu, berhubung komputernya di kamarnya.

"ntar juga ketemu sendiri" jawab Matt diikuti kepergian Mello dari ruang makan

Matt langsung nge-smirk

* * *

**Kamar Mello**

Mello menyalakan komputernya, lalu memasukkan CD untuk menginstall game tersebut. Ditengah penginstallan, Mello membuat account untuk game yang bernama Otaku online ini, berhubung game ini game online.

Tulisan "INSTALLING COMPLETE" sudah keluar di layar. Mello langsung mencoba membuka aplikasi dan login. Tidak lupa, dia mencolok controller ke salah satu USB port dan google di USB port lainnya

Setelah berhasil login, Mello segera membuat karakter semirip mungkin dengannya karena dia malas mikirin penampilan karakternya. Setelah menentukan stat awal dan nama karakter (yang dia kasih nama "Mello"), Mello langsung mulai bermain.

* * *

**Tutorial Castle**

Mello muncul di depan gerbang sebuah kastil besar. Disana dia melihat penjaga kastil yang langsung menyambutnya

"Selamat datang di Gralth, negara terbesar di 'dunia ini'. Silakan masuk ke dalam untuk menerima tutorial. Atau anda mau langsung pergi ke ibukota Gralth, Arphennia?" tanya penjaga tadi pada Mello. Muncul beberapa pilihan di layar. Ternyata, setelah dia scroll down, pilihannya ada 17 biji. Intinya sama, antara "yes" sama "no", tapi cara penyampaiannya beda-beda

"Rajin bener lo, Matt..." batin Mello. Karena males, Mello pun memilih langsung pergi ke ibukota negara ini, Arphennia dalam kalimat yang kasar seperti khasnya di dunia nyata. Si penjaga memberinya sebuah [Crown Ticket] dan menyuruh Mello men-double clicknya. Setelah dia double click, Mello terteleport otomatis.

* * *

**Arphennia, singgasana raja**

Mello mendarat dengan mulus di suatu tempat yang sangat megah dan mewah. Karpet merah tergelar, Guci-guci mahal berjejer, sebaris maid di kanan dan sebaris butler di kiri, dan tepat di depan Mello, ada orang yang dilihat dari segi manapun juga kelihatan seperti raja dengan dua knight di masing-masing sisinya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya King Crivel IX" ucap orang yang ternyata betuulan raja tadi

"Hei, Mel!" seru seseorang dari belakang Mello. Dan tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu siapa sumber suara tadi. Matt

"Hei, gue ngundang lo ke party, ya" tanya Matt pada Mello

"Okeh" Mello langsung mengkonfirmasi ketika ada pertanyaan bertuliskan" Matt mengundangmu dalam party" dan belasan pilihan. Mello memilih pilihan dengan bahasa yang tidak sopan lagi

"Kalo mau ngomong pake mikrofonnya aja. Lebih simpel" saran Matt

"Oh, oke" tanggap Mello

"Kalian orang baru,kan? Mungkin kedengarannya tidak sopan karena langsung meminta pada orang yang baru tiba, tetapi saya sangat membutuhkan bantuan orang-orang seperti kalian!" ucap sang raja tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kita?" tanya Mello pada raja

"Karena kalian punya kekuatan untuk berpindah dunia, seperti cara kalian kesini" jawabnya. "Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melakukan teleport. Dan kalian adalah salah satunya. Tolong selamatkan negara ini!!"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Mello, walaupun nada bicaranya lebih ke meremehkan

"Beraninya kau meremehkan raja!!" seru knight yang ada di kiri raja. Dia langsung nerjang Mello dan nyerang Mello pake tombaknya

"GHUAARGH!!" teriak Mello, bukan karena kesakitan, tapi lebih ke syok + kaget ngeliat HP barnya nyusut drastis sampe tinggal 0.1mm menuju 0.

Knight itu kembali menerjang Mello dengan nafsu membunuh tinggi. Hanya saja, Kali ini Matt berhasil melukai lengan knight tersebut dengan pistolnya.

"Cih!" kata knight itu lagi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang

"Schrozen, hentikan dia" bisik raja pada knight di sisi kanannya

"Baik" jawabnya singkat. Schrozen menerjang knight tadi dari blind spotnya. Lalu...

"Sera-chaaaaaaan~~~~" serunya sambil memeluk knight yang dipanggilnya Sera-chan itu

Refleks, Sera mengurungkan serangannya ke Matt dan mengubah sasarannya menjadi Schrozen. Schrozen bisa menghindari serangan Sera yang bertipe thrust itu dengan mudah. Hanya saja, dia sepertinya tidak menyadari seerangan kedua

'DUAK!'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" teriak Schrozen kesakitan sambil memegangi daerah sensitifnya yang baru saja ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Sera

Melihat ini, Matt, Mello, raja, dan para butler refleks mengikuti gerakan Schrozen bagakan mereka merasakan penderitaan itu sendiri

Kelihatannya sakit

Pasti sangat sakit sampai Schrozen nyaris pingsan dan mulutnya berbusa

"Cukup, Seraphina. Kau tak perlu melakukan serangan terakhir itu" ucap raja pada Sera dengan wajah yang agak pucat

"A-ah! Maafkan saya!" kata Sera sambil membungkuk di depan raja

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri pada para pendatang baru ini?' usul raja, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah

"Ba,baik!" jawab Sera lalu berbalik ke arah Matt yang lagi nge-heal Mello dengan healing item dan Mello yang HP-nya berangsur pulih

"Pe—perkenalkan, nama saya Seraphina Valrare. Mohon bantuannya!" katanya sambil membungkuk

Seraphina adalah seorang lady knight yang manis dan cantik di saat yang sama. Rambutnya pirang sepanjang setengah punggung. Dia memakai plate armor dengan rok sepanjang lutut berwarna coklat muda. Kelihatannya dia memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih di dalam armornya. Dia juga memakai gauntlet yang menutupi siku sampai pergelangan tangannya. Sepatunya adalah sepatu besi dengan tinggi 2-3cm di bawah lutut. Dan tidak ketinggalan, helm besi.

"Hee.... kayaknya dia berpotensi jadi maid di maid cafe" komen Matt kayak penggila maid ala akihabara begitu memperhatikan Sera lebih teliti

"E—EH?!" Sera agak kaget dan blushingnya cukup merah. "Tolong jangan bicara hal seperti itu!!"

"Hm... karakternya sih dapet, tapi..." Mello mulai ikut-ikutan Matt

"kenapa, Mel?" tanya Matt penasaran

"Bodinya nggak bagus! Dia aja pake armor buat cowok!" komen Mello yang membuat Sera panas lagi

"Jangan nilai orang lewat penampilannya versi armor!!" seru Schrozen sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Sebenernya Sera-chan itu three size-nya—" kalimat Schrozen terpotong oleh tendangan/injakan Sera tepat di wajahnya

'DUAKH!'

'BRUK'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WAJAHKU YANG TAMPAAANN!!!" jerit Schrozen kesakitan fisik maupun hati. Semua yang denger pada ilfeel, kecuali para maid (ada yang ilfeel juga,sih)

"Oh, iya. Si bodoh ini namanya Schrozen Rhouelg. Tolong maklumi sikapnya yang memalukan ini" kata Sera sambil menunduk

"Kami maklum, kok" kata Matt dan Mello berbarengan melihat Schrozen yang lagi guling-gulingan di lantai sambil megangin mukanya dan kakinya udah kayak orang ngayuh sepeda sambil teriak-teriak

Schrozen memiliki seragam yang sama dengan Sera tetapi dia tidak memakai rok (ya iya, lah! Masak knight cowok pake rok?!), dia mengenakan sebuah celana panjang berwarna coklat muda yang bagian bawahnya tidak terlihat karena dimasukkan dalam sepatu bootnya. Dai juga tidak memakai helm seperti Sera. Rambutnya yang berwarnya hitam spikey tidak tertempeli apapun. Dan dia adalah swordman, berhubung dia membawa pedang yang dia simpan dalam sarung pedang yang ada di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Sementara Matt asyik memperhatikan Schrozen (baca: nebak-nebak Schrozen masuk golongan/tipe karakter apa), Mello nggak sengaja nguping maid yang lagi nge-gosip sambil bisik-bisik

"Hei, kamu udah lihat foto Schrozen-sama yang ada di majalah minggu ini?" tanya seorang maid berambut pendek pada maid berkuncir dua

"Belum, memang fotonya seperti apa?" tanya maid berkuncir dua itu

"Katanya sih, Schrozen-sama disuruh melakukan pose hot dengan half naked dan wajah yang sangat menggiurkan. Ada juga yang bilang dia nggak half naked tapi full, tapi yang diambil Cuma bagian atas aja" jawab si maid berambut pendek

"Kyaaaaaah!! Maaaauuuu!!!" si maid kuncir dua ngeluarin fangirl mode dengan kedua tangan di dagunya dan mata excited

"Mau apa~?" tanya si maid rambut pendek setengah usil

"Mau liat! Terus.. kalau bisa.... aku pengen coba...." si maid kuncir dua blushing

"apa~?" si maid rambut pendek ngegodain lagi

Si maid kuncir dua ngomongnya dikecilin, jadi Mello nggak bisa denger. Dia Cuma bisa denger kata "rasanya Schrozen-sama"

Menyadari ruangan tersebut kacau, raja berdehem keras sehingga orang-orang diam dan fokus melihatnya.

"Nah, kalian akan kuizinkan tinggal disini kalau kalian mau membantuku, bagaimana?" tanya raja pada Matt dan Mello dengan aura mengancam

"Elo ngomong yang jelas!! Bantuan apa sih dari tadi!!" Mello mulai meletus (bukan kentut, lho!)

Raja terdiam sejenak lalu mulai bercerita, "sebenarnya, masa jabatanku sudah tidak lama lagi sehingga aku harus memilih penerus sesegera mungkin. Hanya saja, para pangeran dan putri tiba-tiba menghilang dari istana. Tanpa bekas dan tanpa jejak. Menurut saya, mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan negara tetangga yang hampir berperang dengan kami. Mungkin mereka yang mengirim para pangeran dan putri ke dunia lain, karena keberadaan mereka di dunia ini tidak terasa lagi"

"Hmm... imbalannya?" tanya Mello straight forward

"Hei, yang sopan sama raja!!" Sera mulai menunjukkan loyalitasnya yang siap membunuh Mello lagi

"Kalian bisa tinggal di negara ini, dan imbalan ketika kalian menemukan pangeran atau putri akan disesuaikan dengan keadaan. Yang pasti, tidak akan murah" jawab raja

"Oke! Kuterima!" jawab Mello bersemangat

"Harusnya itu kalimat leader party, kan?" protes Matt, walaupun mukanya nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes

"Kalau begitu, Schrozen, bawa 'itu' kemari!" perintah raja

"Baik!" jawab Schrozen singkat. Dia pun segera keluar dari ruangan dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa sebuah peti panjang. Dia berhenti di hadapan raja lalu raja membuka tutup peti tersebut. Schrozen berbalik sehingga Matt dan Mello bisa melihat isinya

Sebuah gulungan surat

Sebuah kartu tarot yang ngga terlalu panjang

Dan seperangkat alat untuk minum teh

"Untuk permulaan, silakan pilih satu diantara 3 benda ini. Dengan benda ini, kalian akan bisa berpindah-pindah dunia. Biasanya, dalam sebuah dunia ada beberapa item untuk teleport ke dunia lainnya lagi. Untuk permulaan perjalanan, kalian bisa memulainya dengan item yang kami miliki" jelas sang raja

"Yang mana, nih?" tanya Mello pada Matt

"Mana aja boleh..." jawab Matt singkat yang membuat Mello hampir mencekik temannya itu

Raja kembali berkata, "Silakan pikir baik-baik..... lalu pilihlah"

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai!! Maaf kalau kadar humor berkurang karena saya mau coba menekankan ke cerita dulu. Atau paling tidak itu yang otak saya pikirkan, bukannya berdasarkan kemauan saya (saya kalau mengetik biasanya mengalir sendiri). Oh ya, jangan lupa, kalimat terakhir ditujukan buat pembaca, lho! Silakan pilih sendiri item yang akan membawa mereka ke dunia lain tersebut dengan review anda!! Saya juga akan berusaha keras membuat fic sesuai dunia pilihan kalian! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!

Dan supaya nggak ada yang salah paham, saya mau meluruskan orang-orang seperti lucielle-san. inilah kalimat utuh si maid kuncir dua sebelum raja berdehem:

"Dan kalau bisa..aku pengen coba... rasanya Schrozen-sama jadi suamiku...*blush*"

Saya memang sengaja bikin kalimat menjebak, sih... (yang saya pelajari dari macam-macam anime/manga/game)

Read and review please~~ demi kemajuan fic ini juga....

Kalau mau ngasih kritik atau saran dibarengin sama pilihan item juga boleh. This story REALLY depends on the readers' reviews. That's why.....R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4: Persona 4 world PART 1

Saya kembali lagi dalam "Otaku Online"!! Terima kasih pada para reviewer seperti:

~ Lucielle Michaelis-san (First reviewer!! Typo sudah saya betulkan. Dan untuk kasus Schrozen-sama, saya sengaja bikin kalimat menjebak. Tapi, arti sebuah kata/kalimat tergantung dari bagaimana si penerima mencerna kata/kalimat tersebut, bukan?)

~ Sweet Lollipop-san (wah, saya juga ngetiknya pagi-pagi buta sampai pagi-pagi melek)

~ Claire Lawliet-san (Terima kasih!! Saya bener-bener khawatir pembaca nggak puas sama chapter 3!)

~ Diesty Sutcliff-san ("WHAT THE DUCK"-nya bukan typo, seperti kata Lucielle-san. Jatoh dari kursinya berdarah, nggak?)

~ Rune of The End-san (Last reviewer (at least for now...)!! ah, one--*dibekap*)

Whew... terima kasih banyak atas review-review kalian yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk mengetik fic ini! Sekarang, ayo kita loncat ke news flash(?) !!

Untuk fanfic ini, keputusan-keputusan akhir ada di tangan pembaca. Kalian bisa memilih key item yang akan digunakan Mello and the gang (emang yakuza?) untuk ke dunia selanjutnya (tentu saja dengan pilihan-pilihan item yang tersedia) dan memilih prince dan princess yang akan dibawa pulang ke Arphennia dengan review kalian. Dengan begitu, kalian dapat menentukan jalan cerita fic ini!

Dan, pemenang polling (?) key item adalah.....

*drum rolling*

Silakan dibaca di dalam fic ini!!! *dikeroyok readers & reviewers*

Kalau boleh jujur, saya nggak ngira yang menang bakalan tarot, walaupun saya nggak mengharapkan scroll atau tea set menang... Yah, siapa juga yang peduli. Next, DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: (masih perlu dituliskah?) Death note hanya milik Ohba-sensei dan Obata-sensei dan shounen jump. Sedangkan dunia-dunai lain yang dikunjungi chara-chara death note adalah milik pemilik berwenang masing-masing. Story dan OC? Hanya punya saya!!

* * *

**Arphennia, Singgasana Raja**

Mello berjalan mendekati peti panjang berisi item-item tersebut. Hatinya (kelihatannya) sudah mantap untuk memilih salah satu dari ketiga item untuk teleport tersebut. Dan ketika dia tinggal selangkah menuju sisi peti...

"KYAAAAAAA!!"

'BRUAK'

"OHOGH!!" seru Mello kaget. Dia bisa merasakan dengat teramat sangt jelas kalau ada seseorang yang menimpanya dan dia juga merasa kepalanya terpukul benda tumpul yang diameternya kecil. Intinya, dia kesakitan. "Ah, ada Mello, ya?" tanya seorang cewek yang lagi menjajah—maksud saya, menduduki Mello. "Li—Linda?!" tanya Mello setengah teriak.

Linda memakai rompi berwarna hijau dengan kaus putih di dalamnya. Dia memakai rok lipit selutut yang senada dengan juga mengenakan sepatu kets tanpa kaus kaki dan membawa ransel yang lumayan besar. Di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah ikat pinggang dengan dua tas kecil tersangkut di kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

"Ah, Mello, Matt, kalian sudah sampai sini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja terteleport ke sana. Orang itu memakai jubah putih yang lebih panjang darinya dan menutupi kepalanya. Di tepinya, terdapat garis dengan lebar kira-kira 4-5 cm dengan motif huruf-huruf aneh berwarna emas. Dia juga membawa sebuah tongkat panjang dengan cekungan diatasnya, yang juga memiliki style aneh. Dia berambut putih dan expressionless. Dilihat sekilas saja, Mello dan Matt langsung tahu kalau dia magician bernama...

"NEAR?!" teriak Mello dan Matt dengan kaget berjamaah. "Elo—ju—ga--ma--in?!" tanya Mello yang keadaannya makin parah karena Linda yang sudah berdiri diatas Mello iseng loncat-loncat diatas punggungnya. "LINDA, YOU BITCH!! TURUN LO!!" hardik Mello yang kepalanya sampe berlumuran darah saking marahnya (darah dalem urat-urat yang timbul ke permukaan karena marah sampe bocor karena tekanan amarahnya). Karena takut, Linda pun berhenti menginjak-injak Mello dan turun ke tanah (baca: lantai). "SEJAK KAPAN ELO PUNYA JOB?!" tanya Matt pada Near yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang, saya akan membuat karakter sendiri untuk uji coba game ini. Karena itu, saya membuat karakter berlevel tinggi dengan job magician yamg memiliki serangan area jarak jauh karena kalian pasti memilih job berserangan jarak dekat atau sedang" jelas Near panjang lebar dengan rajinnya pada Matt. "Near, pengecut, lo! Masa main ginian pake cheat!" seru Mello nantang. Near menghela napas lalu berkata, "tolong jangan buat saya mengulangnya berkali-kali, kecuali jika kau mau menerima salah satu skillku. Mungkin skill level terendahnya saja bisa membuatmu sekarat, atau yang terburuk, mati sebelum men-save, membanting google sambil marah-marah dan berteriak 'FUCKING GAME!!', lalu mengahajar Matt yang kau nilai bersalah"

Prediksi Near yang sangat mendetail—walaupun agak ngutip dari manga .Hack// tasogare no udewa densetsu (the legend of twilight)—membuat sebagian orang jawdrop. "AAARGH!! Masa bodo! Sekarang kita pilih dulu itemnya!!" seru Mello mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengalihkan pembicaraan artinya kalah, ya~~ fufufu..." Linda tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan Mello barusan. "Berisik, berisik, berisik!!" seru Mello lagi. "Kau sempat mengutip di saat seperti ini, ya. Saya bahkan tidak tahu kau menyukai 'Shakugan no Shana' sampai mengutip begitu" tanggap Near pada kalimat Mello barusan.

Mello berbalik menghadap peti dan mengambil sesuatu dengan garangnya

"GUE PILIH TAROT!!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat kartu tarot tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

KAMU MENDAPAT [Tarrot card: The Fool]

Kartu tersebut tiba-tiba bercahaya sehingga Mello kelihatan seperti sailor moon yang mau berubah. "Teleport akan terlaksana dalam beberapa detik. Semua yang bersentuhan langsung maupun tidak langsung dengan item tersebut akan terteleport. Apa teman-temanmu ikut?" tanya Raja pada Mello yang badannya udah kayak bersinar dan bajunya akan berganti dengan baju sailor dengan rok pendek dan tongkat ajaib, yang sayangnya tidak terjadi.

"Mel, siniin kartunya!!" perintah Matt pada Mello. Mello langsung menyodorkan kartu tersebut pada Matt tanpa melepasnya sehingga Matt memegang ujung kartu yang lain. Linda yang kalap karena katanya akan terteleport dalam beberapa detik langsung memeluk erat lengan Mello. Near dengan tenang menempelkan ujung tongkatnya pada kepala Mello. Dan seperdelapan detik kemudian, mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya dari hadapan raja.

"Raja, apa todak apa-apa mempercayakan tugas penting seperti ini pada pendatang baru seperti mereka?" tanya Sera pada raja dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasilnya. Percuma membuat asumsi sekarang" jawab raja. " Betul! Lagipula, mereka semua kan bisa berpindah dunia. Buktinya tadi semuanya terteleport. Dan kita yang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain percaya pada mereka dan menyediakan hal-hal yang mereka butuhkan dalam perjalanan. Benar kan, Raja?" Schrozen mendukung raja memojokkan Sera. Raja mengangguk dan bergumam, "semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi...."

Mello dan kawan-kawan muncul dari balik cahaya yang hilang dalam sekejap. Mereka melihat sebuah pertokoan sepi dengan banyak toko yang tutup. "Dimana ini?" kata Mello begitu menyadari mereka sudah tidak berada di dalam ruang singgasana raja lagi. Lemot sekali kau, Mel. "HEH!! DIEM LO, NARATOR!!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mello meneriaki saya lagi. Sepertinya dia minta saya menyiksanya dengan mengiris badannya tipis-tipis dengan perlahan lalu membuat sushi dari potongan tubuhnya yang jiwanya sudah diambil oleh shinigami lalu menyediakannya di kedai sushi rusianya Simon di Ikebukuro (untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan baca/tonton "Durarara!!"). "Udahlah, daripada berantem sama narator, mending kita jelajahin dulu tempat ini" saran Matt begitu melihat Mello mau ngebales anceman saya.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri pertokoan tersebut. Disana sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis cantik berumur sekitar 16 tahun mendekati mereka. "Selamat datang di Yasoinaba, para cosplayer sekalian!! Silakan cicipi tofu goreng spesial Marukyu sebagai awal kalian menjejakkan kaki disini!" seru gadis tadi dengan senyuman riang. " WHA--!!" Mello yang masih sewot mau mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya untuk membalas kata-kata gadis tadi. Untungnya, Linda berhasil membuat Mello pingsan dengan pukulan harisennya.

'PAK!!'

CRITICAL HIT!!

Mello pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya bagaikan air terjun niagara. Cewk tadi pun otomatis panik. "KYAAAAAA!! PEMBUNUHAN!! KENAPA KAMU BUNUH TEMEN SENDIRI?!?!" jerit cewek tadi dengan muka ketakutan seperempat hidup. "Ah, dia sih, didiemin juga sembuh" jawab Linda. "Eh?!" seru Matt kaget begitu melihat badan Mello diselimuti cahaya lalu hilang.

'SRIIIIIIIIIIIING....BYUP!'

"...................." semua diam. Hening.

"GAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! MELLO MATI BENERAAAAN!!!" jerit Matt dengan suara satu oktaf diatas biasanya. "AGH, SHIT!! MANA DIA YANG PEGANG ITEM-ITEMNYA LAGIIIIII!!" Linda ikutan teriak-teriak. "Linda, seharusnya tadi biarkan Matt saja yang bertindak. Kau kan sudah naik 4 level di Tutorial Castle" kata Near tenang sambil duduk di pinggir jalan (dengan gaya khasnya tentunya) dan milin-milin rambut. "Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap dia mendendam kesumat pada Linda yang sudah mem-PK(Player killing) dia" kata Near lagi yang kata-katanya menusuk Linda.

'JLEB!'

"UKH!!" seru Linda begitu melihat HP-nya berkurang seperenam gara-gara kena mental attack dari Near. "Umm... kalian dari tadi membicarakan apa?" tanya gadis tadi. Wajahnya kebingungan dan kita bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat-cuat keluar. "Ah, bukan apa-apa!Kami akan beli tofu jualanmu kalau kau mau menunjukkan jalan menuju penginapan. Bagaimana?" Matt nyoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "AH, baiklah! 3 fried tofu segera datang!" seru gadis tadi sambil pergi ke dalam toko.

"Fuuh... sepertinya untuk sementara kita aman..." kata Matt sambil menghela napas dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Apa yang aman?" tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka. Matt dan Linda yang kage segera membalik badan. Near hanya memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat untuk melihat cowok berambut putih, bertampang preman, dan berbadan preman juga. Cara berpakaiannya pun seperti preman. "Emm.... kami membicarakan tentang...." Matt kehabisan kata-kata terus nyikut Linda. "Bales, gih!"bisik Matt pada Linda. "Eeeh?! Aku juga nggak tahu mau bales apa!!" protes Linda pada Matt, masih dengan berbisik.

Melihat ini, Near menghela napas lalu mengambil alih keadaan. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang orang aneh berambut pirang sebahu yang sekilas terlihat seperti perepuan tapi sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Dia dari tadi mengejar-ngejar kami tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti mentalnya terganggu" jawab Near. "Be...betul! Kami lari sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya kami sampai disini! Sepertinya dia salah pilih jalan" timpal Linda. "Haha... kasian lo, Mel. Tapi ini demi kita juga..." pikir Matt. "Hm... aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti itu. Mungkin dia juga pendatang baru seperti kalian..." komen si preman habis mendengar bualan 3 anak Whammy's House di depannya.

"Maaf menunggu!! Ini tofu—ah, Kanji-kun!" seru gadis tadi yang baru keluar dari toko. "Lho, Rise, mereka tamumu?" tanya preman yang sepertinya bernama Kanji tersebut. "Yup! Mereka bilang, kalau mereka diantar ke penginapan, mereka mau beli tofuku!" seru gadis yang sepertinya bernama Rise itu dengan riang. Near bangkit dari kedudukannya dan mengambil tofu di tangan Rise. "Trima kasih" jawab Near datar. "Yah, Kanji-kun, aku mau mengantar mereka dulu, ya! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Naoto-kun~!" seru Rise sambil pergi bersama Matt dkk. "WHA—APA MAKSUDNYA ITUUU?!?!" Kanji berteriak sambil nge-blush. Sayangnya, Rise nggak denger dia teriak. Yang denger Cuma anak-anak Whammy's House yang sekarang kurang lebih pikirannya sama, " 'Naoto-kun'? Dia homo, ya?".

* * *

**Arphennia, Singgasana Raja**

"Nah, sudah selesai" kata Sera yang sedang nge-heal Mello. "AAARGH!! THAT DAMNED FUCKING BITCH, LINDA!! GUE BU—" cursing Mello dipotong sama sebuah getokan dari tombak Sera. HP-nya ngurang lagi. "Jangan berani ngomong kasar di hadapan raja!!" hardik sera pada Mello yang lagi ngusep-ngusep kepalanya yang digetok. "Udahlah! Nggak usah full heal! Gue mau buru-buru kesana!!" seru Mello yang kesabarannya habis lagi. Mello men-double click kartu tarot tersebut lalu dai pun lenyap ditelan cahaya. "Sera-chan, sih~ dia kabur deh~" kata Schrozen yang disambut sambitan tombak Sera tepat di kepalanya. "DIEM!!" seru Sera emosi.

* * *

**Yasoinaba, Shopping District**

Mello terteleport lagi ke tempat tadi. Dia pun mengawali langkah pertamanya kembali ke dunia ini dengan teriakan, "LINDA YOU BITCH!! SINI LOOOOOO!!!". Dia pun mendapar reaksi buruk radi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berpikir, "Ada cosplayer ke Inaba! Tumben!", "Anak jaman sekarang....ckckck...", "Waah... cantiknya.... cewewk mana tuh?", "KYAAA!! Ada bishie!", "Kaing", "meow", dll. Mello sih nggak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam rangka membalas dendam atas kematiannya. Tapi, dia nggak ngeliat mereka ada di depan toko tofu tadi. Mello nyoba nanya ke kakek-kakek yang lagi lewat soal Matt, Linda dan Near. "Woi, kek! Mana 3 orang aneh yang tadi ada di depan toko tofu?!" tanya Mello kasar. Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Nggak menghormati yang lebih tua!!

"Ah, toko tofu itu memang menjual tofu terenak di sini! Aku senang kau tertarik!" jawab kakek tadi. "BEGO LO, KEK!! GUE NANYA 3 ORANG COSPLAYER ANEH YANG TADI ADA DI DEPAN TOKO TOFU ITU KEMANA?!?!" Mello yang amarahnya memuncak langsung teriak-teriak sambil menggenggam kerah kakek tadi terus tuh kakek diangkat. "Ohoho.... pemilik tokonya memang cantik.... bahkan keponakannya saja kalah cantik..." komen kakek-kakek tadi dengan tidak nyambung to the max. Mello yang udah ga sabar lagi udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat mukul tuh kakek budek dan berharap pukulannya bisa bikin kuping tuh kakek-kakek lebih muda 30 tahun dari seharusnya –kalau tuh kakek nggak mati duluan--. "Berhenti" kata seseorang dari belakang Mello yang menahan lengannya (yang hampir dia layangkan tepat ke muka kakek budek tadi. Dan menurut bayangannya, kakek itu harusnya terpental minimal 25 meter karena pukulannya). "Siapa lo?! Beraninya ngalangin gue bunuh nih kakek tua bangka budek!!" hardiknya penuh kuah pada cowok berponi mangkok di belakangnya.

Cowok berambut abu-abu berponi mangkok tersebut bergumam, "beraninya sama yang tua..." sambil ketawa kecil. Mello langsung mendidih dan mukul cowok poni mangkok tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan itu bisa menghindari serangan Mello dengan sangat mudah. "Lambat" gumamnya lagi begitu berhasil menghindari Mello. Darah Mello sampe menguap saking panasnya. Dia nyerang cowok tadi berkali-kali, tapi nggak ada satupun jotosannya yang kena. Sedangkan si kakek budek, dia udah kabur tanpa Mello sadari. "Ah, Souji-senpaaiii~~" seru seorang cewek yang lagi lari ke arah mereka.

"Ah! Elo si penjual tofu tadi!!" teriak Mello pas ngeliat Rise. "Ah, kau kan cosplayer yang tadi..." seru Rise sambil makin mendekati dua orang cowok yang lagi berantem tadi. "MANA MEREKA?!?!" tanya Mello sambil teriak-teriak diiringi serbuan kuah ke Rise. "Eww... mereka ada di Amagi Inn. Perlu kuantar?" tawar Rise pada Mello yang matanya menyiratkan aura pembunuh yang teramat kuat. Mello setuju dan langsung diantar Rise ke Amagi Inn, meninggalkan Cowok poni mangkok yang sepertinya bernama Souji itu sendirian. Souji berkata pelan, "fuuh... akhirnya yang merepotkan selesai juga"

* * *

**Yasoinaba, Amagi Inn**

"Yo, Mel!" seru Matt begitu melihat sahabatnya membuka pintu kamar mereka. "LI~N~DAAA~" Mello yang nggak menghiraukan Matt berjalan ke arah Linda dengan aura pembunuh yang menyengat. "HIII!! SORI!! AKU NGGAK SENGAJA!!" Linda nyoba minta maaf, dan sepertinya gagal. Mello langsung nerjang Linda dan nyekek-nyekek Linda sambil muncratin kuah-kuah segar dari mulutnya. Setelah puas menyiksa kuping Linda dengan teriakannya yang keras gila, Matt angkat bicara."Hei, Mel. Ganti baju dulu, gih! Biar nggak nyolok dan dikira cosplayer" kata Matt pada Mello yang lagi dalam tahap cooling down sambil ngelempar sebuah tas belanja ke arah Mello.

KAMU MENDAPAT [Casual Outfit (Mello ver.)]

Mello pun menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata, ketiga anak Whammy's house di depannya tidak memakai baju yang sama dengan yang mereka kenakan waktu baru sampai ke sini. Mereka memakai baju yang sama seperti yang mereka kenakan di Whammy's House, kecuali Near yang memakai gakuran (gakuran= seragam sekolah khas Jepang buat cowok –kalo ga salah--). "Elo sekolah?" tanya Mello pada Near yang lagi duduk di lantai dan milin-milin rambut. "Nggak, ini Linda yang pilihin." Kata Matt menggantikan Near menjawab pertanyaan Mello. "Gimana? Imut, kaan~~" tanya Linda pada Mello sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Near. "Imut dimananya?! Elo kebanyakan baca majalah cosplay kali!!" demikianlah komen Mello. Tapi Linda nggak peduli. Dia malah ngomong ke Near, "Near, panggil aku Linda nee-chan, ya! Paling nggak di dunia ini aja! Please...." pinta Linda pada Near.

"Sepertinya memang lebih tidak mencurigakan kalau kita berpura-pura sebagai satu keluarga. Dan kalau dilihat, berarti urutannya Matt anak pertama, Mello anak kedua, Linda anak ketiga, dan saya anak terakhir" Near bahkan membuat penyamaran dari kalimat Linda barusan. Matt dan Mello menyanggupinya, walaupun Mello agak enggan dipanggil "Mello Nii-san" sama seorang bocah albino. "Yah, kalau orang curiga, tinggal bilang kita semua anak adopsi. Gampang" pikir Mello simpel. Tiba-tiba, Linda ngusulin buat nyoba onsen (onsen= kolam air panas terbuka) disini. "HAAAH?!?! SADAR, LIN!! LO TUH CEWEK!!" teriak Mello dan Matt berbarengan saking kagetnya. "Apa jangan-jangan lo... dasar cewek mes—" asumsi Mello dipotong oleh sambitan kotak tisu yang dilakukan oleh Linda. "Saya yakin, dia pasti ingin mengecek detail karakternya" asumsi Near disambut anggukan Linda. "Hanya saja, sepertinya kau salah perhitungan, Linda. Saya yakin 100% onsen disini bukan onsen campur" lanjut Near disambut gerutuan kecewa Linda, yang bikin Matt dan Mello rada merinding. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja.

* * *

**Yasoinaba, Junes**

"Waah... ternyata di kota seperti ini ada shopping centre juga, ya?" komen Linda begitu melihat Junes. "Pasti ini penyebab shopping district tadi nggak laku" komen Mello begitu melihat Junes. "Udahlah.... masuk, yuk! Cari makan!" ajak Matt pada "adek-adek"nya. Mereka berempat pun naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya food court

* * *

**Junes Food Court**

"Ng? Bukankah itu gadis yang di toko tofu? Yang seperti preman tadi juga ada" tanya Near begitu melihat Rise duduk di salah satu meja Junes bersama teman-temannya. "AH!! PONI MANGKOK!!" teriak Mello refleks begitu melihat Souji. Dia pun langsung ingat apa yang dilakukan Souji padanya tadi (aka. Menghalangi niat Mello membunuh seorang kakek tuli) dan menerjang Souji dengan penuh rasa dendam. "ORYAAAAAAA!!" teriak Mello sambil nerjang. "BEGO LO, MEL!!" teriak Matt menanggapi prilaku bodoh temannya yang makin hari makin stress. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah badut terbang yang menyndul Mello bagai roket.

'SYUUUUUUUUNG.... DUAKH!!'

"GHUEGH!!" seru Mello yang tertimpa roket badut tadi. "Lho? Kenapa aku terbang, kuma~?" tanya badut --yang sepertinya beruang—yang masih menimpa Mello. Matt yan punya firasat buruk segera menoleh kebelakang, tapi Near dan Linda tidak melakukan apapun. "BADUT JEJADIAN SIALAAAAN!!! TURUN LOOOOO!!" teriak Mello sewot. "HIIII!! MAAF, KUMA!!" seru badut tadi dengan ketakutan. Badut tersebut langsung turun dari punggung Mello. "SIAPA YANG BERUANG, BADUT SIALAAAN!!" Mello agaknya merasa tersinggnung gara-gara dia merasa dipanggil "kuma" (kuma=beruang). "Maaf, dia bukannya memanggilmu beruang, itu sudah logatnya" kata Souji si poni mangkok. "Matt and the gang berlari ke meja Souji dkk. "Tolong maafkan dia!" seru Matt dan Linda sambil membungkuk ke arah Souji dkk. "Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Souji kalem sambil senyum mencoba ,menyapa mereka "Ah, kalian la—". "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau si pirang yang mengejar mereka bertiga!" seru Kanji sambil nunjuk Mello.

"Hah?" tanggap Mello singkat. Near segera mengambil alih keadaan. "Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan informasi yang saya berikan. Sebenarnya, dia adalah kakak baru saya yang ditugaskan menjemput kami" jawab Near sambil membungkuk. "Oh, baiklah" jawab Kanji singkat. "Kanji-kun, siapa mereka?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, "Ah, mereka orang baru di Inaba. Mereka juga tamu tokoku!" jawab Rise menggantikan kanji. "Kalian nggak pakai kostum lagi?" tanya Rise setengah menggoda. "Ah, maaf, itu suruhan orang tua kami. Katanya, biar Mello Nii-chan bisa mengenali kami" jawab Linda asal. "Lho? Kau detective prince yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di Inaba, kan? Kenapa ada di sini?" kata Matt mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan (dia udah tau karena dia main "Persona 4". Buat yang pengen tahu lebih lanjut, silakan main "persona 4" juga). "Begitulah" jawab si Detective Prince "tapi tolong jangan panggil saya seperti itu, nama saya Shirogane Naoto" katanya lagi.

"Oh, iya! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri!" kata Matt lagi. "Aku Matt, si anak pertama. Dia Mello, si anak kedua. Ini Linda, si anak ketiga, Dan si kecil ini Near, si anak bungsu" jelasnya. "Kalian orang luar, ya?" tanya seorang cowok berambut orange yang mengalungi headphone. "Yah, begitulah. Kami blasteran Jepang-Inggris" Jawab Linda. "Dan kami semua anak adopsi, jadi wajar kalau nggak mirip" kata Mello sambil melihat muka cewek berambut pendek berjaket hijau yang mukanya seakan bilang "kok mereka sodaraan tapi nggak ada mirip-miripnya?". "Yah, berarti sekarang giliran kita memperkenalkan diri,kan. Namaku Seta Souji. Salam kenal" kata Souji si poni mangkok. "Namaku Satonaka Chie! Salam kenal juga!" kata cewk berambut pendek bejaket hijau itu. "Namaku Hanamura Yousuke. Panggil saja aku Yousuke!" kata cowok berkalung headphone yang duduk di samping Souji sambil ngacungin jempol ke dadanya. "Namaku Amagi Yukiko. Kalian pelanggan penginapanku yang baru tiba, kan? Senang berkenalan" kata cewek berambut panjang tadi. "Kalian mungkin sudah mengenalku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi! Namaku Kujikawa Rise! Silakan panggil aku Rise-chi! (Atau Risette di versi Amerikanya)" kata Rise yang berambut magenta panjang yang dikuncir dua. "Aku Tatsumi Kanji" kata Kanji si preman singkat. "Aku Kuma (atau Teddie di versi Amerikanya), kuma!" Kata si badut jejadian. "Dan seperti yang sudah kukenalkan, namaku Shirogane Naoto" kata Detective prince bertopi itu lagi.

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya, ya! Sebenarnya Naoto-kun itu cowok, lho!" kata Rise riang sambil memegang pundak Naoto. Matt, Mello, dan Linda jawdrop. "Ri—Rise-san!" kata Naoto blushing. "Yah, berarti Kanji-san bukan homo, ya" kata Near disambut tertawaan Yukiko, Chie, Yousuke, Kuma,Rise, dan Souji. Kanji dan Naoto blushing. "Si—siapa yang bilang gue suka sama Naoto?!?!" tanya Kanji setengah teriak. "Perasaan nggak ada yang bilang lo suka sama Naoto, deh..." kata Matt sambil nahan ketawa. Linda sama Mello juga nahan ketawa. "Kanji-kun...." kata Naoto seperti mau bilang sesuatu dengan wajah yang makin merah. "UWAAAAH!! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!! GUE NGGAK--!!" si Kanji coba nyangkal lagi dengan muka yang juga makin memerah. "A—ah, sudahlah! Ayo kembali ke topik utama kita!!" kata Naoto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."Jadi Naoto-san minta bantuan mereka dalam menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanya Near kalem. "Memangnya ada kasus apa?" tanya Linda pada Naoto.

"Jadi, di kota ini ada pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi saat kabut menyelimuti kota. Saat itu, akan ada orang yang mati tergantung terbalik di antena televisi" jelas Naoto. "Gimana kalau kita bantu?" tanya Mello tumben-tumbennya nawarin bantuan. "Maaf, tapi mungkin ini terlalu berbahaya" tolak Souji halus. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Kita bisa bertarung dan mikir!!" kata Matt meyakinkan. "Yah, kita aja dibesarin di panti asuhan khusus anak jenius..." kata Linda pelan, tapi bisa didengar Naoto. "Memangnya kalian dibesarkan di panti asuhan apa?!" tanya Naoto agak kaget samapi berdiri dari kursinya. "Whammy's House" jawab Near kalem. Naoto yang kaget langsung bicara ke Souji, "Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan mereka?". Souji dkk kaget mendengar Naoto langsung setuju begitu mendengar kata "Whammy's House". "Memangnya Whammy's House kanapa?" tanya Yousuke. "Whammy's house adalah panti asuhan khusus untuk merawat anak-anak berbakat yang bakatnya sangat beragam dan berlevel tinggi hingga diakui dunia internasional! Dan semua anak disana jenius" jelas Naoto lagi. "Dan 3 orang ini adalah top three anak-anak Whammy's House!" kata Linda sambil menunjuk Matt, Mello, dan Near.

"Serius?!" kata Kanji nggak percaya."kalau nggak percaya, tes aja!" kata Linda bagai promosi detergen. Naoto pun segera meluncurkan beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan sangat baik oleh mereka. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari perkiraan Naoto dkk. "Baiklah, tes terakhir adalah tes bertarung. Siapkan senjata kalian. Besok kita bertemu lagi disini" kata Souji mengakhiri tes pertama. "Baik!" kata Linda semangat. Tanpa disadarai siapapun, Matt membisikkan sesuatu pada Mello. "Hei, Mel. Lo kan belom punya senjata" bisik Matt [elan pada Mello. "ANJING!! GUE LUPA!!" teriak Mello menanggapi Matt yang baru mengingatkannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Souji. "Ah, senjatanya rusak dan dia belom beli yang baru. Apa di sekitar sini ada toko senjata?" tanya Matt sambil ngibul.

"Ada, kok. Bagaimana kalau kalian kuantar kesana?" tawar Souji. "Terima kasih" kata Near (lagi-lagi) dengan kalem. "Kalau begitu, kita tutup rapat hari ini! Kalian semua diperbolehkan pulang!" kata Souji mengomando teman-temannya. Teman-temannya pun pergi setelah mengatakan "sampai jumpa besok!!" pada Souji, Mello, Matt, Linda, dan Near. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga segera pergi. Sekalian aku mau beli perlengkapan buat besok" kata Souji lagi yang diikiuti anggukan para anak Whammy's House. Mereka pun melangkah pergi dari Junes menuju shopping district.

* * *

**Shopping District, Weapon and Armor shop**

"Hee... banyak ya.." komen Matt begitu masuk ke toko. "Selamat datang" kata si penjaga toko. "Kalian pilih saja yang tenang. Aku mau pergi ke toko lain dulu" kata Souji sambil melenggang pergi. Mello dkk melihat-lihat toko tersebuta dengan seksama. "Bagusnya senjataku apa,ya?" pikir Mello

Yosh, chapter ini selesai! Dan seperti kemarin, kalimat terakhir ditujukan pada pembaca. Pilihan senjatanya adalah:

Blade

Spear

Whip

Bow

Dual sword

Dagger

Tonfa

Axe

Flail

Double dagger

Rifle

Gun

Broad sword

Knuckle

Club

Staff (bukan magic staff)

Kira-kira segitu. Tolong beri tahu kalian ingin Mello memakai senjata apa dengan memilih salah satu dari senjata-senjata ini di review kalian. Dan polling prince dan princess sudah bisa dimulai. Silakan pilih orang yang ingin kalian jadikan sebagai orang yang akan dibawa Mello dkk ke Arphennia. Berhubung dunia persona 4 masih berlanjut di chapter 5, ada kemungkinan pemilihan prince dan princess dari dunia persona 4 bisa dilakukan untuk review chapter 5. Saat itu, kalau ada yang mereview 2 kali dengan prince/princess yang berbeda, yang akan saya hitung adalah review terbaru.

Dan untuk info terakhir, saya akan hiatus selama 1-2 minggu. Insya Allah, tanggal 4 atau 5 Maret saya kembali lagi

Dan tidak lupa, READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5 : Persona 4 world PART 2

Saya kembali lagi dalam "Otaku Online"!! Terima kasih pada para reviewer seperti:

~ Lucielle Michaelis-san (First reviewer!! Typo sudah saya betulkan. Dan untuk kasus Schrozen-sama, saya sengaja bikin kalimat menjebak. Tapi, arti sebuah kata/kalimat tergantung dari bagaimana si penerima mencerna kata/kalimat tersebut, bukan?)

~ Sweet Lollipop-san (wah, saya juga ngetiknya pagi-pagi buta sampai pagi-pagi melek)

~ Claire Lawliet-san (Terima kasih!! Saya bener-bener khawatir pembaca nggak puas sama chapter 3!)

~ Diesty Sutcliff-san ("WHAT THE DUCK"-nya bukan typo, seperti kata Lucielle-san. Jatoh dari kursinya berdarah, nggak?)

~ Rune of The End-san (Last reviewer (at least for now...)!! ah, one--*dibekap*)

Whew... terima kasih banyak atas review-review kalian yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk mengetik fic ini! Sekarang, ayo kita loncat ke news flash(?) !!

Untuk fanfic ini, keputusan-keputusan akhir ada di tangan pembaca. Kalian bisa memilih key item yang akan digunakan Mello and the gang (emang yakuza?) untuk ke dunia selanjutnya (tentu saja dengan pilihan-pilihan item yang tersedia) dan memilih prince dan princess yang akan dibawa pulang ke Arphennia dengan review kalian. Dengan begitu, kalian dapat menentukan jalan cerita fic ini!

Dan, pemenang polling (?) key item adalah.....

*drum rolling*

Silakan dibaca di dalam fic ini!!! *dikeroyok readers & reviewers*

Kalau boleh jujur, saya nggak ngira yang menang bakalan tarot, walaupun saya nggak mengharapkan scroll atau tea set menang... Yah, siapa juga yang peduli. Next, DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: (masih perlu dituliskah?) Death note hanya milik Ohba-sensei dan Obata-sensei dan shounen jump. Sedangkan dunia-dunai lain yang dikunjungi chara-chara death note adalah milik pemilik berwenang masing-masing. Story dan OC? Hanya punya saya!!

* * *

**Arphennia, Singgasana Raja**

Mello berjalan mendekati peti panjang berisi item-item tersebut. Hatinya (kelihatannya) sudah mantap untuk memilih salah satu dari ketiga item untuk teleport tersebut. Dan ketika dia tinggal selangkah menuju sisi peti...

"KYAAAAAAA!!"

'BRUAK'

"OHOGH!!" seru Mello kaget. Dia bisa merasakan dengat teramat sangt jelas kalau ada seseorang yang menimpanya dan dia juga merasa kepalanya terpukul benda tumpul yang diameternya kecil. Intinya, dia kesakitan. "Ah, ada Mello, ya?" tanya seorang cewek yang lagi menjajah—maksud saya, menduduki Mello. "Li—Linda?!" tanya Mello setengah teriak.

Linda memakai rompi berwarna hijau dengan kaus putih di dalamnya. Dia memakai rok lipit selutut yang senada dengan juga mengenakan sepatu kets tanpa kaus kaki dan membawa ransel yang lumayan besar. Di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah ikat pinggang dengan dua tas kecil tersangkut di kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

"Ah, Mello, Matt, kalian sudah sampai sini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja terteleport ke sana. Orang itu memakai jubah putih yang lebih panjang darinya dan menutupi kepalanya. Di tepinya, terdapat garis dengan lebar kira-kira 4-5 cm dengan motif huruf-huruf aneh berwarna emas. Dia juga membawa sebuah tongkat panjang dengan cekungan diatasnya, yang juga memiliki style aneh. Dia berambut putih dan expressionless. Dilihat sekilas saja, Mello dan Matt langsung tahu kalau dia magician bernama...

"NEAR?!" teriak Mello dan Matt dengan kaget berjamaah. "Elo—ju—ga--ma--in?!" tanya Mello yang keadaannya makin parah karena Linda yang sudah berdiri diatas Mello iseng loncat-loncat diatas punggungnya. "LINDA, YOU BITCH!! TURUN LO!!" hardik Mello yang kepalanya sampe berlumuran darah saking marahnya (darah dalem urat-urat yang timbul ke permukaan karena marah sampe bocor karena tekanan amarahnya). Karena takut, Linda pun berhenti menginjak-injak Mello dan turun ke tanah (baca: lantai). "SEJAK KAPAN ELO PUNYA JOB?!" tanya Matt pada Near yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang, saya akan membuat karakter sendiri untuk uji coba game ini. Karena itu, saya membuat karakter berlevel tinggi dengan job magician yamg memiliki serangan area jarak jauh karena kalian pasti memilih job berserangan jarak dekat atau sedang" jelas Near panjang lebar dengan rajinnya pada Matt. "Near, pengecut, lo! Masa main ginian pake cheat!" seru Mello nantang. Near menghela napas lalu berkata, "tolong jangan buat saya mengulangnya berkali-kali, kecuali jika kau mau menerima salah satu skillku. Mungkin skill level terendahnya saja bisa membuatmu sekarat, atau yang terburuk, mati sebelum men-save, membanting google sambil marah-marah dan berteriak 'FUCKING GAME!!', lalu mengahajar Matt yang kau nilai bersalah"

Prediksi Near yang sangat mendetail—walaupun agak ngutip dari manga .Hack// tasogare no udewa densetsu (the legend of twilight)—membuat sebagian orang jawdrop. "AAARGH!! Masa bodo! Sekarang kita pilih dulu itemnya!!" seru Mello mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengalihkan pembicaraan artinya kalah, ya~~ fufufu..." Linda tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan Mello barusan. "Berisik, berisik, berisik!!" seru Mello lagi. "Kau sempat mengutip di saat seperti ini, ya. Saya bahkan tidak tahu kau menyukai 'Shakugan no Shana' sampai mengutip begitu" tanggap Near pada kalimat Mello barusan.

Mello berbalik menghadap peti dan mengambil sesuatu dengan garangnya

"GUE PILIH TAROT!!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat kartu tarot tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

KAMU MENDAPAT [Tarrot card: The Fool]

Kartu tersebut tiba-tiba bercahaya sehingga Mello kelihatan seperti sailor moon yang mau berubah. "Teleport akan terlaksana dalam beberapa detik. Semua yang bersentuhan langsung maupun tidak langsung dengan item tersebut akan terteleport. Apa teman-temanmu ikut?" tanya Raja pada Mello yang badannya udah kayak bersinar dan bajunya akan berganti dengan baju sailor dengan rok pendek dan tongkat ajaib, yang sayangnya tidak terjadi.

"Mel, siniin kartunya!!" perintah Matt pada Mello. Mello langsung menyodorkan kartu tersebut pada Matt tanpa melepasnya sehingga Matt memegang ujung kartu yang lain. Linda yang kalap karena katanya akan terteleport dalam beberapa detik langsung memeluk erat lengan Mello. Near dengan tenang menempelkan ujung tongkatnya pada kepala Mello. Dan seperdelapan detik kemudian, mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya dari hadapan raja.

"Raja, apa todak apa-apa mempercayakan tugas penting seperti ini pada pendatang baru seperti mereka?" tanya Sera pada raja dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasilnya. Percuma membuat asumsi sekarang" jawab raja. " Betul! Lagipula, mereka semua kan bisa berpindah dunia. Buktinya tadi semuanya terteleport. Dan kita yang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain percaya pada mereka dan menyediakan hal-hal yang mereka butuhkan dalam perjalanan. Benar kan, Raja?" Schrozen mendukung raja memojokkan Sera. Raja mengangguk dan bergumam, "semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi...."

Mello dan kawan-kawan muncul dari balik cahaya yang hilang dalam sekejap. Mereka melihat sebuah pertokoan sepi dengan banyak toko yang tutup. "Dimana ini?" kata Mello begitu menyadari mereka sudah tidak berada di dalam ruang singgasana raja lagi. Lemot sekali kau, Mel. "HEH!! DIEM LO, NARATOR!!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mello meneriaki saya lagi. Sepertinya dia minta saya menyiksanya dengan mengiris badannya tipis-tipis dengan perlahan lalu membuat sushi dari potongan tubuhnya yang jiwanya sudah diambil oleh shinigami lalu menyediakannya di kedai sushi rusianya Simon di Ikebukuro (untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan baca/tonton "Durarara!!"). "Udahlah, daripada berantem sama narator, mending kita jelajahin dulu tempat ini" saran Matt begitu melihat Mello mau ngebales anceman saya.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri pertokoan tersebut. Disana sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis cantik berumur sekitar 16 tahun mendekati mereka. "Selamat datang di Yasoinaba, para cosplayer sekalian!! Silakan cicipi tofu goreng spesial Marukyu sebagai awal kalian menjejakkan kaki disini!" seru gadis tadi dengan senyuman riang. " WHA--!!" Mello yang masih sewot mau mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya untuk membalas kata-kata gadis tadi. Untungnya, Linda berhasil membuat Mello pingsan dengan pukulan harisennya.

'PAK!!'

CRITICAL HIT!!

Mello pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya bagaikan air terjun niagara. Cewk tadi pun otomatis panik. "KYAAAAAA!! PEMBUNUHAN!! KENAPA KAMU BUNUH TEMEN SENDIRI?!?!" jerit cewek tadi dengan muka ketakutan seperempat hidup. "Ah, dia sih, didiemin juga sembuh" jawab Linda. "Eh?!" seru Matt kaget begitu melihat badan Mello diselimuti cahaya lalu hilang.

'SRIIIIIIIIIIIING....BYUP!'

"...................." semua diam. Hening.

"GAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! MELLO MATI BENERAAAAN!!!" jerit Matt dengan suara satu oktaf diatas biasanya. "AGH, SHIT!! MANA DIA YANG PEGANG ITEM-ITEMNYA LAGIIIIII!!" Linda ikutan teriak-teriak. "Linda, seharusnya tadi biarkan Matt saja yang bertindak. Kau kan sudah naik 4 level di Tutorial Castle" kata Near tenang sambil duduk di pinggir jalan (dengan gaya khasnya tentunya) dan milin-milin rambut. "Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap dia mendendam kesumat pada Linda yang sudah mem-PK(Player killing) dia" kata Near lagi yang kata-katanya menusuk Linda.

'JLEB!'

"UKH!!" seru Linda begitu melihat HP-nya berkurang seperenam gara-gara kena mental attack dari Near. "Umm... kalian dari tadi membicarakan apa?" tanya gadis tadi. Wajahnya kebingungan dan kita bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat-cuat keluar. "Ah, bukan apa-apa!Kami akan beli tofu jualanmu kalau kau mau menunjukkan jalan menuju penginapan. Bagaimana?" Matt nyoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "AH, baiklah! 3 fried tofu segera datang!" seru gadis tadi sambil pergi ke dalam toko.

"Fuuh... sepertinya untuk sementara kita aman..." kata Matt sambil menghela napas dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Apa yang aman?" tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka. Matt dan Linda yang kage segera membalik badan. Near hanya memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat untuk melihat cowok berambut putih, bertampang preman, dan berbadan preman juga. Cara berpakaiannya pun seperti preman. "Emm.... kami membicarakan tentang...." Matt kehabisan kata-kata terus nyikut Linda. "Bales, gih!"bisik Matt pada Linda. "Eeeh?! Aku juga nggak tahu mau bales apa!!" protes Linda pada Matt, masih dengan berbisik.

Melihat ini, Near menghela napas lalu mengambil alih keadaan. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang orang aneh berambut pirang sebahu yang sekilas terlihat seperti perepuan tapi sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Dia dari tadi mengejar-ngejar kami tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti mentalnya terganggu" jawab Near. "Be...betul! Kami lari sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya kami sampai disini! Sepertinya dia salah pilih jalan" timpal Linda. "Haha... kasian lo, Mel. Tapi ini demi kita juga..." pikir Matt. "Hm... aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti itu. Mungkin dia juga pendatang baru seperti kalian..." komen si preman habis mendengar bualan 3 anak Whammy's House di depannya.

"Maaf menunggu!! Ini tofu—ah, Kanji-kun!" seru gadis tadi yang baru keluar dari toko. "Lho, Rise, mereka tamumu?" tanya preman yang sepertinya bernama Kanji tersebut. "Yup! Mereka bilang, kalau mereka diantar ke penginapan, mereka mau beli tofuku!" seru gadis yang sepertinya bernama Rise itu dengan riang. Near bangkit dari kedudukannya dan mengambil tofu di tangan Rise. "Trima kasih" jawab Near datar. "Yah, Kanji-kun, aku mau mengantar mereka dulu, ya! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Naoto-kun~!" seru Rise sambil pergi bersama Matt dkk. "WHA—APA MAKSUDNYA ITUUU?!?!" Kanji berteriak sambil nge-blush. Sayangnya, Rise nggak denger dia teriak. Yang denger Cuma anak-anak Whammy's House yang sekarang kurang lebih pikirannya sama, " 'Naoto-kun'? Dia homo, ya?".

* * *

**Arphennia, Singgasana Raja**

"Nah, sudah selesai" kata Sera yang sedang nge-heal Mello. "AAARGH!! THAT DAMNED FUCKING BITCH, LINDA!! GUE BU—" cursing Mello dipotong sama sebuah getokan dari tombak Sera. HP-nya ngurang lagi. "Jangan berani ngomong kasar di hadapan raja!!" hardik sera pada Mello yang lagi ngusep-ngusep kepalanya yang digetok. "Udahlah! Nggak usah full heal! Gue mau buru-buru kesana!!" seru Mello yang kesabarannya habis lagi. Mello men-double click kartu tarot tersebut lalu dai pun lenyap ditelan cahaya. "Sera-chan, sih~ dia kabur deh~" kata Schrozen yang disambut sambitan tombak Sera tepat di kepalanya. "DIEM!!" seru Sera emosi.

* * *

**Yasoinaba, Shopping District**

Mello terteleport lagi ke tempat tadi. Dia pun mengawali langkah pertamanya kembali ke dunia ini dengan teriakan, "LINDA YOU BITCH!! SINI LOOOOOO!!!". Dia pun mendapar reaksi buruk radi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berpikir, "Ada cosplayer ke Inaba! Tumben!", "Anak jaman sekarang....ckckck...", "Waah... cantiknya.... cewewk mana tuh?", "KYAAA!! Ada bishie!", "Kaing", "meow", dll. Mello sih nggak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam rangka membalas dendam atas kematiannya. Tapi, dia nggak ngeliat mereka ada di depan toko tofu tadi. Mello nyoba nanya ke kakek-kakek yang lagi lewat soal Matt, Linda dan Near. "Woi, kek! Mana 3 orang aneh yang tadi ada di depan toko tofu?!" tanya Mello kasar. Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Nggak menghormati yang lebih tua!!

"Ah, toko tofu itu memang menjual tofu terenak di sini! Aku senang kau tertarik!" jawab kakek tadi. "BEGO LO, KEK!! GUE NANYA 3 ORANG COSPLAYER ANEH YANG TADI ADA DI DEPAN TOKO TOFU ITU KEMANA?!?!" Mello yang amarahnya memuncak langsung teriak-teriak sambil menggenggam kerah kakek tadi terus tuh kakek diangkat. "Ohoho.... pemilik tokonya memang cantik.... bahkan keponakannya saja kalah cantik..." komen kakek-kakek tadi dengan tidak nyambung to the max. Mello yang udah ga sabar lagi udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat mukul tuh kakek budek dan berharap pukulannya bisa bikin kuping tuh kakek-kakek lebih muda 30 tahun dari seharusnya –kalau tuh kakek nggak mati duluan--. "Berhenti" kata seseorang dari belakang Mello yang menahan lengannya (yang hampir dia layangkan tepat ke muka kakek budek tadi. Dan menurut bayangannya, kakek itu harusnya terpental minimal 25 meter karena pukulannya). "Siapa lo?! Beraninya ngalangin gue bunuh nih kakek tua bangka budek!!" hardiknya penuh kuah pada cowok berponi mangkok di belakangnya.

Cowok berambut abu-abu berponi mangkok tersebut bergumam, "beraninya sama yang tua..." sambil ketawa kecil. Mello langsung mendidih dan mukul cowok poni mangkok tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan itu bisa menghindari serangan Mello dengan sangat mudah. "Lambat" gumamnya lagi begitu berhasil menghindari Mello. Darah Mello sampe menguap saking panasnya. Dia nyerang cowok tadi berkali-kali, tapi nggak ada satupun jotosannya yang kena. Sedangkan si kakek budek, dia udah kabur tanpa Mello sadari. "Ah, Souji-senpaaiii~~" seru seorang cewek yang lagi lari ke arah mereka.

"Ah! Elo si penjual tofu tadi!!" teriak Mello pas ngeliat Rise. "Ah, kau kan cosplayer yang tadi..." seru Rise sambil makin mendekati dua orang cowok yang lagi berantem tadi. "MANA MEREKA?!?!" tanya Mello sambil teriak-teriak diiringi serbuan kuah ke Rise. "Eww... mereka ada di Amagi Inn. Perlu kuantar?" tawar Rise pada Mello yang matanya menyiratkan aura pembunuh yang teramat kuat. Mello setuju dan langsung diantar Rise ke Amagi Inn, meninggalkan Cowok poni mangkok yang sepertinya bernama Souji itu sendirian. Souji berkata pelan, "fuuh... akhirnya yang merepotkan selesai juga"

* * *

**Yasoinaba, Amagi Inn**

"Yo, Mel!" seru Matt begitu melihat sahabatnya membuka pintu kamar mereka. "LI~N~DAAA~" Mello yang nggak menghiraukan Matt berjalan ke arah Linda dengan aura pembunuh yang menyengat. "HIII!! SORI!! AKU NGGAK SENGAJA!!" Linda nyoba minta maaf, dan sepertinya gagal. Mello langsung nerjang Linda dan nyekek-nyekek Linda sambil muncratin kuah-kuah segar dari mulutnya. Setelah puas menyiksa kuping Linda dengan teriakannya yang keras gila, Matt angkat bicara."Hei, Mel. Ganti baju dulu, gih! Biar nggak nyolok dan dikira cosplayer" kata Matt pada Mello yang lagi dalam tahap cooling down sambil ngelempar sebuah tas belanja ke arah Mello.

KAMU MENDAPAT [Casual Outfit (Mello ver.)]

Mello pun menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata, ketiga anak Whammy's house di depannya tidak memakai baju yang sama dengan yang mereka kenakan waktu baru sampai ke sini. Mereka memakai baju yang sama seperti yang mereka kenakan di Whammy's House, kecuali Near yang memakai gakuran (gakuran= seragam sekolah khas Jepang buat cowok –kalo ga salah--). "Elo sekolah?" tanya Mello pada Near yang lagi duduk di lantai dan milin-milin rambut. "Nggak, ini Linda yang pilihin." Kata Matt menggantikan Near menjawab pertanyaan Mello. "Gimana? Imut, kaan~~" tanya Linda pada Mello sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Near. "Imut dimananya?! Elo kebanyakan baca majalah cosplay kali!!" demikianlah komen Mello. Tapi Linda nggak peduli. Dia malah ngomong ke Near, "Near, panggil aku Linda nee-chan, ya! Paling nggak di dunia ini aja! Please...." pinta Linda pada Near.

"Sepertinya memang lebih tidak mencurigakan kalau kita berpura-pura sebagai satu keluarga. Dan kalau dilihat, berarti urutannya Matt anak pertama, Mello anak kedua, Linda anak ketiga, dan saya anak terakhir" Near bahkan membuat penyamaran dari kalimat Linda barusan. Matt dan Mello menyanggupinya, walaupun Mello agak enggan dipanggil "Mello Nii-san" sama seorang bocah albino. "Yah, kalau orang curiga, tinggal bilang kita semua anak adopsi. Gampang" pikir Mello simpel. Tiba-tiba, Linda ngusulin buat nyoba onsen (onsen= kolam air panas terbuka) disini. "HAAAH?!?! SADAR, LIN!! LO TUH CEWEK!!" teriak Mello dan Matt berbarengan saking kagetnya. "Apa jangan-jangan lo... dasar cewek mes—" asumsi Mello dipotong oleh sambitan kotak tisu yang dilakukan oleh Linda. "Saya yakin, dia pasti ingin mengecek detail karakternya" asumsi Near disambut anggukan Linda. "Hanya saja, sepertinya kau salah perhitungan, Linda. Saya yakin 100% onsen disini bukan onsen campur" lanjut Near disambut gerutuan kecewa Linda, yang bikin Matt dan Mello rada merinding. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja.

* * *

**Yasoinaba, Junes**

"Waah... ternyata di kota seperti ini ada shopping centre juga, ya?" komen Linda begitu melihat Junes. "Pasti ini penyebab shopping district tadi nggak laku" komen Mello begitu melihat Junes. "Udahlah.... masuk, yuk! Cari makan!" ajak Matt pada "adek-adek"nya. Mereka berempat pun naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya food court

* * *

**Junes Food Court**

"Ng? Bukankah itu gadis yang di toko tofu? Yang seperti preman tadi juga ada" tanya Near begitu melihat Rise duduk di salah satu meja Junes bersama teman-temannya. "AH!! PONI MANGKOK!!" teriak Mello refleks begitu melihat Souji. Dia pun langsung ingat apa yang dilakukan Souji padanya tadi (aka. Menghalangi niat Mello membunuh seorang kakek tuli) dan menerjang Souji dengan penuh rasa dendam. "ORYAAAAAAA!!" teriak Mello sambil nerjang. "BEGO LO, MEL!!" teriak Matt menanggapi prilaku bodoh temannya yang makin hari makin stress. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah badut terbang yang menyndul Mello bagai roket.

'SYUUUUUUUUNG.... DUAKH!!'

"GHUEGH!!" seru Mello yang tertimpa roket badut tadi. "Lho? Kenapa aku terbang, kuma~?" tanya badut --yang sepertinya beruang—yang masih menimpa Mello. Matt yan punya firasat buruk segera menoleh kebelakang, tapi Near dan Linda tidak melakukan apapun. "BADUT JEJADIAN SIALAAAAN!!! TURUN LOOOOO!!" teriak Mello sewot. "HIIII!! MAAF, KUMA!!" seru badut tadi dengan ketakutan. Badut tersebut langsung turun dari punggung Mello. "SIAPA YANG BERUANG, BADUT SIALAAAN!!" Mello agaknya merasa tersinggnung gara-gara dia merasa dipanggil "kuma" (kuma=beruang). "Maaf, dia bukannya memanggilmu beruang, itu sudah logatnya" kata Souji si poni mangkok. "Matt and the gang berlari ke meja Souji dkk. "Tolong maafkan dia!" seru Matt dan Linda sambil membungkuk ke arah Souji dkk. "Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Souji kalem sambil senyum mencoba ,menyapa mereka "Ah, kalian la—". "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau si pirang yang mengejar mereka bertiga!" seru Kanji sambil nunjuk Mello.

"Hah?" tanggap Mello singkat. Near segera mengambil alih keadaan. "Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan informasi yang saya berikan. Sebenarnya, dia adalah kakak baru saya yang ditugaskan menjemput kami" jawab Near sambil membungkuk. "Oh, baiklah" jawab Kanji singkat. "Kanji-kun, siapa mereka?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, "Ah, mereka orang baru di Inaba. Mereka juga tamu tokoku!" jawab Rise menggantikan kanji. "Kalian nggak pakai kostum lagi?" tanya Rise setengah menggoda. "Ah, maaf, itu suruhan orang tua kami. Katanya, biar Mello Nii-chan bisa mengenali kami" jawab Linda asal. "Lho? Kau detective prince yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di Inaba, kan? Kenapa ada di sini?" kata Matt mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan (dia udah tau karena dia main "Persona 4". Buat yang pengen tahu lebih lanjut, silakan main "persona 4" juga). "Begitulah" jawab si Detective Prince "tapi tolong jangan panggil saya seperti itu, nama saya Shirogane Naoto" katanya lagi.

"Oh, iya! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri!" kata Matt lagi. "Aku Matt, si anak pertama. Dia Mello, si anak kedua. Ini Linda, si anak ketiga, Dan si kecil ini Near, si anak bungsu" jelasnya. "Kalian orang luar, ya?" tanya seorang cowok berambut orange yang mengalungi headphone. "Yah, begitulah. Kami blasteran Jepang-Inggris" Jawab Linda. "Dan kami semua anak adopsi, jadi wajar kalau nggak mirip" kata Mello sambil melihat muka cewek berambut pendek berjaket hijau yang mukanya seakan bilang "kok mereka sodaraan tapi nggak ada mirip-miripnya?". "Yah, berarti sekarang giliran kita memperkenalkan diri,kan. Namaku Seta Souji. Salam kenal" kata Souji si poni mangkok. "Namaku Satonaka Chie! Salam kenal juga!" kata cewk berambut pendek bejaket hijau itu. "Namaku Hanamura Yousuke. Panggil saja aku Yousuke!" kata cowok berkalung headphone yang duduk di samping Souji sambil ngacungin jempol ke dadanya. "Namaku Amagi Yukiko. Kalian pelanggan penginapanku yang baru tiba, kan? Senang berkenalan" kata cewek berambut panjang tadi. "Kalian mungkin sudah mengenalku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi! Namaku Kujikawa Rise! Silakan panggil aku Rise-chi! (Atau Risette di versi Amerikanya)" kata Rise yang berambut magenta panjang yang dikuncir dua. "Aku Tatsumi Kanji" kata Kanji si preman singkat. "Aku Kuma (atau Teddie di versi Amerikanya), kuma!" Kata si badut jejadian. "Dan seperti yang sudah kukenalkan, namaku Shirogane Naoto" kata Detective prince bertopi itu lagi.

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya, ya! Sebenarnya Naoto-kun itu cowok, lho!" kata Rise riang sambil memegang pundak Naoto. Matt, Mello, dan Linda jawdrop. "Ri—Rise-san!" kata Naoto blushing. "Yah, berarti Kanji-san bukan homo, ya" kata Near disambut tertawaan Yukiko, Chie, Yousuke, Kuma,Rise, dan Souji. Kanji dan Naoto blushing. "Si—siapa yang bilang gue suka sama Naoto?!?!" tanya Kanji setengah teriak. "Perasaan nggak ada yang bilang lo suka sama Naoto, deh..." kata Matt sambil nahan ketawa. Linda sama Mello juga nahan ketawa. "Kanji-kun...." kata Naoto seperti mau bilang sesuatu dengan wajah yang makin merah. "UWAAAAH!! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!! GUE NGGAK--!!" si Kanji coba nyangkal lagi dengan muka yang juga makin memerah. "A—ah, sudahlah! Ayo kembali ke topik utama kita!!" kata Naoto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."Jadi Naoto-san minta bantuan mereka dalam menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanya Near kalem. "Memangnya ada kasus apa?" tanya Linda pada Naoto.

"Jadi, di kota ini ada pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi saat kabut menyelimuti kota. Saat itu, akan ada orang yang mati tergantung terbalik di antena televisi" jelas Naoto. "Gimana kalau kita bantu?" tanya Mello tumben-tumbennya nawarin bantuan. "Maaf, tapi mungkin ini terlalu berbahaya" tolak Souji halus. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Kita bisa bertarung dan mikir!!" kata Matt meyakinkan. "Yah, kita aja dibesarin di panti asuhan khusus anak jenius..." kata Linda pelan, tapi bisa didengar Naoto. "Memangnya kalian dibesarkan di panti asuhan apa?!" tanya Naoto agak kaget samapi berdiri dari kursinya. "Whammy's House" jawab Near kalem. Naoto yang kaget langsung bicara ke Souji, "Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan mereka?". Souji dkk kaget mendengar Naoto langsung setuju begitu mendengar kata "Whammy's House". "Memangnya Whammy's House kanapa?" tanya Yousuke. "Whammy's house adalah panti asuhan khusus untuk merawat anak-anak berbakat yang bakatnya sangat beragam dan berlevel tinggi hingga diakui dunia internasional! Dan semua anak disana jenius" jelas Naoto lagi. "Dan 3 orang ini adalah top three anak-anak Whammy's House!" kata Linda sambil menunjuk Matt, Mello, dan Near.

"Serius?!" kata Kanji nggak percaya."kalau nggak percaya, tes aja!" kata Linda bagai promosi detergen. Naoto pun segera meluncurkan beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan sangat baik oleh mereka. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari perkiraan Naoto dkk. "Baiklah, tes terakhir adalah tes bertarung. Siapkan senjata kalian. Besok kita bertemu lagi disini" kata Souji mengakhiri tes pertama. "Baik!" kata Linda semangat. Tanpa disadarai siapapun, Matt membisikkan sesuatu pada Mello. "Hei, Mel. Lo kan belom punya senjata" bisik Matt [elan pada Mello. "ANJING!! GUE LUPA!!" teriak Mello menanggapi Matt yang baru mengingatkannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Souji. "Ah, senjatanya rusak dan dia belom beli yang baru. Apa di sekitar sini ada toko senjata?" tanya Matt sambil ngibul.

"Ada, kok. Bagaimana kalau kalian kuantar kesana?" tawar Souji. "Terima kasih" kata Near (lagi-lagi) dengan kalem. "Kalau begitu, kita tutup rapat hari ini! Kalian semua diperbolehkan pulang!" kata Souji mengomando teman-temannya. Teman-temannya pun pergi setelah mengatakan "sampai jumpa besok!!" pada Souji, Mello, Matt, Linda, dan Near. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga segera pergi. Sekalian aku mau beli perlengkapan buat besok" kata Souji lagi yang diikiuti anggukan para anak Whammy's House. Mereka pun melangkah pergi dari Junes menuju shopping district.

* * *

**Shopping District, Weapon and Armor shop**

"Hee... banyak ya.." komen Matt begitu masuk ke toko. "Selamat datang" kata si penjaga toko. "Kalian pilih saja yang tenang. Aku mau pergi ke toko lain dulu" kata Souji sambil melenggang pergi. Mello dkk melihat-lihat toko tersebuta dengan seksama. "Bagusnya senjataku apa,ya?" pikir Mello

Yosh, chapter ini selesai! Dan seperti kemarin, kalimat terakhir ditujukan pada pembaca. Pilihan senjatanya adalah:

Blade

Spear

Whip

Bow

Dual sword

Dagger

Tonfa

Axe

Flail

Double dagger

Rifle

Gun

Broad sword

Knuckle

Club

Staff (bukan magic staff)

Kira-kira segitu. Tolong beri tahu kalian ingin Mello memakai senjata apa dengan memilih salah satu dari senjata-senjata ini di review kalian. Dan polling prince dan princess sudah bisa dimulai. Silakan pilih orang yang ingin kalian jadikan sebagai orang yang akan dibawa Mello dkk ke Arphennia. Berhubung dunia persona 4 masih berlanjut di chapter 5, ada kemungkinan pemilihan prince dan princess dari dunia persona 4 bisa dilakukan untuk review chapter 5. Saat itu, kalau ada yang mereview 2 kali dengan prince/princess yang berbeda, yang akan saya hitung adalah review terbaru.

Dan untuk info terakhir, saya akan hiatus selama 1-2 minggu. Insya Allah, tanggal 4 atau 5 Maret saya kembali lagi

Dan tidak lupa, READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Real quest

Saya kembali lagi dari jurang writer's block~ Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya saya ucapkan pada para pembaca, terutama para reviewer seperti:

~Sweet Lollipop-san (First reviewer! Terima kasih banyak! Ternya ta saya punya teman sesama makhluk malam di FFN… saya terharu!!)

~ Cuttiecatz-san (Terima kasih banyak anda sudah mau member saya usul!! Sudah lama saya menunggu reviewer seperti anda!!)

~Lucielle Michaelis-san (Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi reviewer setia saya walaupun anda nggak baca death note!! Dan soal typo…. Akan saya betulakn kalau napsu /plak/)

~ Rune of the End-san (Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengkritik saya!! Sudah lama saya berharap cerita abal ini bisa dikritik dan akhirnya kesampaian juga!!)

Setelah segmen bales-balesan review selesai, seperti biasa, saya masuk ke segmen disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Death Note adalah sebuah manga jenius nan controversial yang diciptakan oleh 2 jenius bernama Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei. Saya benar-benar bersyukur karya jenius ini bukan saya yang bikin. Karena, kalau saya yang bikin, pasti udah keluar dari Shounen Jump gara-gara kelamaan hiatus buat nyari ide pas lagi block. Dan cerita+gambarnya pasti jadi kacau nan abal.

* * *

**Whammy's House, Kamar Mello**

Mello lagi asyik (?) main Otaku Online di kamarnya sambil banjir cursing yang kelewat banyak, menandakan betapa stress dan tersiksanya dia disana. Tiba-tiba, tanpa dia sadari (dia kan main game pake google), ada dua orang yang mendekatinya.

"Psst… gimana, nih?" Tanya laki-laki misterius dibelakang Mello pada temannya. "Gimana gimana?" temannya balas bertanya. "Si Mello….dia cursing JAUH lebih banyak dari biasanya! Pasti ada sesuatu! Apa harus sekarang?" bisik laki-laki itu lagi. "Kamu mau dia dibunuh Roger atau Watari?" Tanya temannya balik, saya heran, kenapa orang ini selalu ngebales pertanyaaan sama kalimat Tanya juga? "Tapi…kalau kita mati duluan gimana?!" si laki-laki kembali bertanya dengan berbisik. "Kalau kita mati duluan, ujung-ujungnya dia bakal dibunuh juga" jawab teman laki-laki itu, dengan tidak menggunakan kalimat Tanya.

"*Gulp* nggak apa-apa,nih…?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi. "HALAAAH!! BACOT, LO!! NIH! MAKAN NIH BATERE!!" seru temannya kesal sambil menyodorkan sesuatu. "Hah? Apa maksudnya nih?" Tanya si laki-laki. "GUE BILANG MAKAN!!" seru temannya lagi sambil memasukkan paksa benda tadi kedalam mulut laki-laki tersebut. Mau tidak mau, demi menyambung hidupnya (bukan karena nggak bisa napas kalau mulutnya penuh, karena dia bakal dihabisi kalau nggak melaksanakan perintah), dia kunyahlah benda itu lalu dia telen, dan kemudian… Mari kita pindah dulu POV-nya ke Otaku Online

* * *

**Amagi Inn, kamar anak-anak Whammy's House**

"Whew… akhirnya bisa istirahat…" kata Matt sambil membaringkan (baca: menjatuhkan) badannya ke atas futon (futon: kasur jepang yang digelar di lantai) di kamarnya. "Memangnya kamu capek? Kan kamu Cuma duduk doang di kamar" tanya Linda yang lagi menggelar futonnya. "Berisik! Jangan ngencurin moodnya, dong! Kita harus menjiwai game, tahu!!" sembur Matt kesal. "Sepertinya penghayatan seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para game otaku saja" kata Near. "Dasar otaku gila" komen Mello pada Matt. "Kayaknya kita semua otaku deh, Mel…." Balas Matt.

"Emang otaku artinya apaan, sih?" tanya Mello yang lagi menikmati coklat virtualnya. Matt dan Linda langsung ber-gubrak ria.

'GUBRAK!!'

"ELO MAKE TANPA TAU ARTINYA?!?!" tanya Matt dengan penuh semburan. "Ckckck…" Linda Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Telat banget lo, Mel" kata Matt yang udah mulai tenang. "Kalo gitu jelasin!!" perintah Mello pada anjing setianya (buat yang nggak ngerti, maksudnya Matt). "Otaku itu… orang yang suka banget/tergila-gila sama sesuatu atau seseorang. Contohnya, elo tuh chocolate otaku karena tergila-gila sama coklat" jelas Matt dengan cukup singkat, tapi padat berisi kayak Ade Rai. "Oooh… bilang kek dari dulu-dulu!!" seru Mello agak kesel.

"Mello kan tidak pernah bertanya. Jadi, bisa dianggap wajar kalau kami tidak memberitahu apapun" komen Near dengan kalem sambil main-main sama barang-barang belanjaan yang dia tebarin di atas meja. "Damn you, Near!" curse Mello pada Near yang berhasil mengalahkannya. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!! UDAHLAH!! Gue mau tidur!!" seru Mello sambil masuk ke dalam futonnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Gue juga mau tidu, ah~ buat healing" kata Matt yang juga langsung tidur diatas futonnya. "Near-chan nggak tidur?" tanya Linda yang entah sejak kapan udah duduk di atas futonnya.

"Saya akan tidur jika sudah mengantuk. Tidak perlu menunggu saya, silakan tidur lebih dulu" kata Near dengan sopan, masih sambil main tentunya. "Jangan begadang, lho! Nggak sehat!" nasehat Linda pada Near. "Bukankah author-san mengetik semua fic-nya pada tengah malam weekend? Artinya dia begadang, bukan? Dan lagi, saya sudah tahu itu tidak sehat, tapi kalau tidak bisa tidur sama saja dengan begadang, bukan?" tanya Near dengan beruntun. "Erh… oke lah kalau begitu…. Aku menyerah…." Jawab Linda sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Tiba-tiba….

"GRUAAARGH!! HUEEKH!!OHOK!OHOK!! CUEH!! PUIH!! GHOEEEKH!! HUEEK!! GRAGH—HELP—MEEEEH!!!" jerit Mello sambil meronta-ronta dalam kasurnya, yang otomatis membuat Matt langsung loncat dari futonnya saking kagetnya. "Astagfirullah!! Mel!! Nyebut, Mel!!" seru Matt sambil berusaha mem-purify Mello dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Matt, menurut saya, Mello tidak kesurupan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tejadi di 'Real'" kata Near yang membuat Matt berhenti dari usaha exorcism-nya. "'Real'?" tanya Linda pada Near. "Itu sebutan player game online untuk dunia nyata" balas Near. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata

* * *

**Whammy's house, kamar Mello**

Kita ambil timeline-nya sebelum si laki-laki makan batere. Setelah dia menelan "batere" tersebut….

'!!!'

"Wow… bunyi kentut yang hebat, Frick!! Pasti baunya nggak kalah hebat!!" kata teman si laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Frick. "……Itu harus kuanggep pujian atau hinaan, Rue?" tanya Frick pada Rue, anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun berambut hijau yang selama ini kita kenal dengan nama "Teman si laki-laki" yang sekarang memakai gas mask. Mereka berdua kemudian memandangi Mello yang lagi keracunan gas dan lagi berusaha bertahan idup dengan kata-kata abstrak diselingi beberapa kata yang dikenal manusia…. Sebagai cursing.

"GHOOOEEEEK!! WHAT…THE…FUCK!!! HOLY COW!! RASANYA…..GUE KE…NAL… SAMA ….BAU….I…"

'BRUK'

"Yah… Mello pingsan…. Kita apain, nih? Tanya Frick pada Rue. "Gimana kalau kita seret ke secret base aja?" usul Rue. "Hmm… boleh juga… asal nggak ketahuan roger, deh" balas Frick. "Kalau gitu, kamu seret Mello ke secret base, terus aku mau ngasih tahu yang lain biar ketemuannya di secret base aja" komando Rue pada Frick. "Roger!" seru Frick sambil memikul kedua kaki Mello lalu menyeretnya. Sementara itu, Rue bergegas pergi menemui anak-anak lain yang sedang menjemput Matt, Near, dan Linda.

* * *

**Secret Base**

"Mel…."

"Mello…"

"Oi, mello!!"

"BANCI KALENG!!"

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir, Mello yang setengah sadar menjadi tidak sadar sepenuhnya dan menonjok Rue tanpa sadar, Refleks sepertinya. "GUOOOOGH!!" Rue terlempar sejauh 20 meter dan mendarat dengan wajah lebih dulu, sehingga hidungnya patah dan dia berlumuran darah. "Akhirnya lo bangun juga…." Komen Matt dengan tidak memedulikan keadaan Rue yang kritis. "Hah? Ada apaan, nih? Ini dimana?" tanya Mello dengan beruntun.

"Kufufu… " tiba-tiba, Rock-D, si penjaga secret base ketawa sendiri. "Wah, Rock-Nii kerasukan lagi…." Komen si kecil, yang akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, saya bocorkan namanya, Frunne. "Kerasukan? Emang di Whammy's House ada setan apa?" tanya Mello, totally clueless. "Bukan dari sini, tapi dari Jepang. Dia belakangan ini suka kerasukan Mukuro dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn" jawab Frunne, Mello makin nggak ngerti. "Biar kujelaskan… kau sedang berada di markas besar dan rahasia kami, THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SECRET BASE OF THE CHILDREN OF WHAMMY'S HOUSE!!" seru Rock-D dengan berapi-api.

"Sejak kapan kita punya ginian? Kok gue baru tau?" tanya Mello lagi. "Sejak chapter 2" jawab Near singkat sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. "Ini tempat kita bikin 'Otaku Online' buat hadiah ulathmu" tambah Linda. "Oh.. terus, ngapain gue ada disini dalam keadaan pingsan karena serangan gas beracun yang asal muasalnya nggak diketahui, tapi rasanya kangen…. Gue pasti pernah nyium itu di suatu tempat" kata Mello, diikuti tawa Rue yang masih berlumuran darah dan nggak ditolong sama sekali sehingga dia ketawa aja kesakitan setengah mati.

"Eh, nggak pada nolongin dia? Gitu-gitu dia berjasa, loh, karena udah bangunin Mello" kata Matt sambil menunjuk Rue yang masih tertungging. "Biarkan saja. Ini kan fanfic komedi. Mati sekarang pun, dia bisa dihidupkan lagi di chapter berikutnya, tergantung mood author-san" jawab Near singkat sambil memilin rambutnya. Anak-anak lain men-stare Near. "Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Near pada anak-anak disana. "Kejem banget…. Bukannya kamu benci pembunuhan?" tanya Rock-D pada Near. "Saya tahu dia tidak akan mati, karena itu, tolong berhentilah membuang-buang waktu untuk figuran sepertinya dan beritahu Mello tentang 'itu' agar testing gamenya tidak terganggu" jawab Near yang membuat semuanya kembali ingat akan tujuan mereka.

"Mel, lo tau kenapa lo kita seret kesini?" tanya Frick pada Mello. "Meneketehe! Kalau gue tau, gue gak bakalan nanya dari tadi!!" seru (?) Mello pada Frick. " Kalau gitu, biar gue, sebagai kakak lo, yang ngasih tahu…" kata Matt sambil nepuk pundak Mello, tapi cepet-cepet Mello tepis. "SIAPA YANG 'KAKAK GUE'?!?! ELO MAH BAWAHAN!!" kata Mello lagi, disusul dengan sebuah jotosan Matt yang dilayangkan ke muka Mello. "Sekarang…..LO MO TAU APA NGGAK?!?!" Matt udah mulai emosi. Mello mulai mencium bahaya, akhirnya dia mneyerah dan berkata "Oke, gue mau. Sekarang bilang yang jelas".

"L sama Watari bakal dateng kesini besok pagi"

"……………………………."

"………………………………."

* * *

"WHAT?!?!"

Mello yang baru sadar dari kata-kata Matt segera mencari kofirmasi. "L sama Watari bakal dateng besok pagi dan kita harus ngasih 'bukti kejeniusan' pada mereka" Linda membantu memperjelas otak Mello. "dan kalau kau masih tidak mengerti, akan saya perjelas. Roger tadi mengumpulkan semua anak Whammy's House di ruang makan saat kita sedang di Yukiko's Castle. Dia mengumumkan bahwa besok pagi Watari dan L akan kemari, dan masing-masing dari kita harus membuat sesuatu sebagai bukti yang menandakan kita adalah anak-anak jenius bimbingan Whammy's House" jelas Near cukup panjang lebar untuk dimengerti.

"FUCK!! Berarti kita Cuma punya beberapa belas jam lagi buat bikin karya ala anak jenius!!" Mello mulai panik. "Kita? Lo aja kali!" kata Matt pada Mello yang lagi stress. "EH?! LO KAN PADA KONSEN SAMA GAME!!" seru Mello pada Matt, Near dan Linda. "Kita sudah punya rencana sendiri, sehingga kita tidak perlu repot-repot" jawab Near, yang malah membuat Mello tambah kesel. "Fuck you all…" curse-nya pelan. "TERUS GUE BIKIN APA?!?!" teriak Mello saking stressnya. Dia pun kembali tenang dengan sebuah pukulan dari harisen maut Linda.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!!! READERS!! TOLONG GUE DOOOOOOOOOOOONG!! KASIH GUE IDEEEEEEEE!! GRAAAAAAAAAAWR!!" Mello mulai meraung-raung dengan gajenya

* * *

Untuk para readers, tolong bantu Mello dengan memberi dia saran atau ide untuk "Buah kejeniusannya" dengan review kalian. Dan mungkin saya tidak akan mengupdate sebelum ada yang memberi review karena saya juga nggak tahu dia enaknya ngapain /plak/

Yah, tolong di review, ya, para readers yang baik~~


	7. Chapter 7 : L's inspection or test

Setelah sekian lama…..

SAYA KEMBALI LAGI DI "OTAKU ONLINE"!

*ditimpuk karena kelamaan update*

Maaf, saya updatenya lama….Habis, saya tidak mendapat ilham untuk karyanya dan review yang benar-benar memberi saran yang bisa saya pakai (karena ngasih usul buat proyeknya, bukan objective dari proyeknya) Cuma 1(Dan, saya benar-benar minta maaf! Tampaknya ide tersebut tidak dapat saya pakai), saya berencana mengambil jalur alternatif yang saya siapkan kalau-kalau kasus seperti ini terjadi. Tapi, tenang saja! Saran yang kalian semua berikan lewat review kalian tidak akan saya sia-siakan!

Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan pada:

~ Rune of The End-san

~ Sweet Lollipop-san

~ Diesty Sutcliff-san

~ Millefiori Monica-san

~ Lucylucielle-san

~ And the last but not least, Readers!

Disclaimer: Death Note adalah sebuah manga yang hanya diciptakan oleh Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei yang diserialisasikan di majalah komik Shounen Jump. Saya hanya memiliki cerita ini + OC-OC didalamnya

* * *

**Whammy's House, Kamar Mello**

Disini, kita bisa melihat Mello sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya. "AAAAAAAARGH! KELUARLAH IDE SIALAN!" teriak Mello sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya yang hamper terbelah. "SIALAN, SIALAN, SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! KENAPA MEREKA BISA-BISANYA DAPET IDE SEDANGKAN MEREKA IKUT MAIN DAN PENGUMUMANNYA BARU DIUMUMIN ROGER BARUSAN?" Mello ngomong sendiri sambil tereak-tereak, gejala awal orang gila. "Semuanya……… GARA-GARA GAME *piiiip* IT….u….. AH!" raut muka Mello mendadak ganti.

"Bener juga…… aku bisa ngasih L game laknat itu! Yang lain juga nggak mungkin bisa bikin yang lebih bagus, berhubung ini mereka bikin bareng-bareng, dan pastinya, GUE BISA DAPET PERINGKAT PERTAMA!" kata Mello yang entah kenapa di kalimat terakhir yang saya caps, matanya jadi berbinar-binar, kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan ke kedua pipnya, dan backgroundnya mawar-mawar dan sinar-sinar cling. "GUE EMANG PINTER! HAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" ah, Mello terjangkit virus Laharl (Disgaea)

* * *

**Kamar Kerja L**

"Watari, apa persiapan sudah siap?" Tanya L pada asisten terpercayanya, Watari. "Ya. Semua persiapan sudah beres. Kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi dan diperkirakan sampai besok pagi" jawab Watari singkat. "Bagus" L berjalan kearah kursinya dan duduk dengan pose khasnya. "Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu, tolong bawakan strawberry shortcake" pinta (baca: perintah) L pada Watari dengan seenaknya, tapi Watari terima aja disuruh-suruh kayak pembantu. "Baiklah. L, kau ingin kubawakan DVDnya atau VCDnya?" Tanya Watari yang ditanggapi L dengan alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu, Watari?". "Hah? Bukankah 'Strawberry Shortcake' itu acara TV anak-anak yang kau sukai?" Tanya Watari balik dengan gobloknya.

L hampir jatoh dari kursinya. "Wa….ta….ri….!" L udah setengah marah. "Yang kumaksud itu makanan, bukan acara TV anak-anak yang itu. Dan AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA" kata L lagi, dengan tekanan pada kalimat yang di-bold. "Wah, rupanya kau telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tsundere" jawab Watari sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. "Kau tidak bisa menyebutku tsundere karena kau belum pernah menontonnya" balas L agak kesal. "Watari…. Lo sengaja nyari ribut sama gue, ya?" pikir L dalam hati

* * *

**Whammy's House**

Akhirnya, hari sakral ini datang juga. Hari ini, Whammy's House cukup ribut dengan anak-anak yang penasaran dengan tesnya. Ada yang menanyakan karya temannya, memamerkan karyanya sendiri, diam saja, dan berdiskusi tentang L (dari penampilan sampai sifat).

'Tok tok'

Semua anak kaget sejenak, lalu mereka mau berhamburan buka pintu (kecuali beberapa anak seperti Near dan…Near….). Tapi, Roger berhasil menghentikan mereka (dengan cara yang….. dapat membuatnya masuk penjara dengan tuduhan kekerasan pada anak-anak di bawah umur) lalu membukakan pintu. "Selamat datang, Watari, L. Silakan masuk!" kata Roger mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk.

Anak-anak (yang terluka) melihat kedua sosok yang melewati mereka (yang tergeletak di tepi koridor). Ada dua sosok yang berjalan di belakan Roger, tapi salah satunya berhasil menarik perhatian para anak-anak. Sosok yang pertama adalah kakek-kakek tua Bangka beruban yang memakai topi dan jas. Lalu, sosok kedua yang menarik perhatian adalah...

"Siapa laki-laki berkaus putih, bercelana jeans, berambut spike, dan memakai topeng gas itu?" Tanya Linda pada anak terluka di sebelahnya, Matt. "Dia pasti L" jawab Matt singkat, soalnya kalau lama-lama, tenaganya keburu abis terus dia bisa pingsan. "Kok kamu yakin banget? Orang aneh begitu…." Linda nggak percaya, pengen nyari konfirmasi ulang. "Soalnya, L nggak mungkin setua kakek-kakek yang di belakang Roger. Dan wajar, kan kalau seorang L menyembunyikan wajahnya?" sekarang Frick yang jawab. Kebetulan dia lagi ada di sebelah Matt, dan lukanya 3x lebih ringan dari Matt. "Masuk akal…." Linda kayaknya udah percaya

Roger masuk ke ruangannya bersama tamu-tamunya. Tiba-tiba, dia keluar lagi sambil bawa-bawa toa. "kepada semua anak Whammy's House, L dan Watari, dua orang tamu kita barusan akan menilai karya kalian dalam ruanganku. Masuklah dengan karya kalian ketika nama kalian dipanggil" jelas Roger pada anak-anak yang kondisinya udah nggak prima lagi. "Dan jangan lupa untuk MENJAGA SIKAP!" Roger menekankan nada bicaranya, berhubung dia sering banget denger cursing dari seorang anak di sana.

"Pertama, Frick! Cepet masuk dan jangan kentut!" perintah Roger pada Frick. "Kentut nggak bisa ditahan-tahan, kek!" bantah Frick sambil berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah ruagan Roger. Roger mau mukul Frick, tapi nggak jadi. Takut dihajar Watari dengan alasan 'kekerasan pada anak asuhan'.

* * *

**Whammy's House, Koridor**

Anak-anak yang sedang menunggu giliran perlahan mulai pulih dari luka-luka mereka. Koridor pun makin lama makin berisik. Tapi, seperti biasa, ada seseorang yang tidak membaur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si albino jenius, Near (yang nggak luka sama sekali, berhubung dia nggak ikutan lari ataupun berisik). Tanpa terasa (mungkin terasa buat beberapa orang), giliran Mello pun tiba.

"Mello, masuk kesini! Dan jangan lupa untuk menjaga mulutmu!" perintah Roger pada Mello yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan Roger

* * *

**Ruangan Roger**

"Selamat datang, Mello" sapa Watari pada Mello. "Yo" jawab Mello, yang langsung digebok Roger.

'Buakh!'

"WADOOW!" jerit Mello kesakitan. "Tolong maafkan ketidak sopanan anak ini. Dia memang tidak beradat sejak lahir" Roger minta maaf pada Watari dan L yang duduk di kursi di depan mejanya. "Kasihan sekali dia…." Bukannya marah, L malah kasian sama Mello. "Oh, kami belum memperkenalkan diri, kan? Perkenalkan namaku Watari" kata kakek-kakek (bukan Roger) tersebut. "Dan aku L, walau kurasa kau sudah tahu" kata L, masih mengenakan topeng gasnya dan, seperti biasa, jongkok di atas kursi. "Nah, Mello-kun, apa yang ingin kau demonstrasikan pada kami?" Tanya L sopan

"Buat tes satu ini, gue udah nyiapin barang spesial! Taraaaa!" seru Mello sambil mengeluarkan CD Otaku Online dari kantong celananya. "Gue bikin game online sendiri!" seru Mello bangga, dasar pembohong kelas paus. "Boleh kulihat?" Tanya L sambil memposekan tangan kanannya seperti tangan pengemis

*narator dihajar L*

L, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! BERANI-BERANINYA LO MUKUL GUE? "Jelas saya berani" jawab L nantang saya, THE GREAT NARRATOR! "Sudahlah, L. Jangan pedulikan makhluk gaje seperti dia" Watari mencoba menghentikan pertarungan kami yang hamper dimulai. L setuju, tapi saya—

"Anda harus setuju, narrator-sama" kata Watari dengan….WTF? KENAPA DIA BISA DIKELILINGI AURA SETAN YANG MENGERIKAN BEGITU? APA DIA TITISAN LUCIFER? "Saya bukan titisan Lucifer…. Tapi mungkin saja anda benar" jkata Watari dengan evil smile yang mengerikan. Kayaknya bakal bahaya kalua aku ngebantah dia. Perang sama L kutunda dulu, deh!

"Anak baik….." kata Watari dengan evil smile + dark aura. "Kalau begitu, Mello-kun…." L kembali meminta CD tersebut. Mello memberikan CD (untuk jaga-jaga supaya reader sekalian nggak salah paham, yang dipegang Mello CD yang berbentuk disc, bukan celana dalem Matt yang dia pinjem) yang dia pegang pada L. "Kalau begitu… Watari!" L member perintah berupa isyarat pada Watari. Watar mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Laptop. L memasukkan CDnya kedalam laptop lalu menginstallnya (udah autorun).

"Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu installing selesai, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Mello-kun" kata L tiba-tiba. Mello kaget setengah idup setengah mati. "Gimana kalua dia nanyain soal seluk-beluk gamenya? Mati gue! Gue nggak tahu apa-apa!" begitulah kira-kira jeritan hati Mello sekarang. "Mello-kun….". "I—IYA?" Mello merespon dengan kaget + cemas. "Anda cowok, kan?"

L dilempar kursi Roger sama Mello

"Ada apa? Anda perempuan, ya? Maaf…." L minta maaf sama Mello sambil ngusep-ngusep kepalanya yang dihajar kursi sama Mello. Mello hampir ngelempar L pake meja Roger, tapi mejanya udah keburu Roger ungsiin keluar. "GUE COWOK, BEGOOOOOOOO!" Mello teriak lebih kenceng dari toa sampe ngancurin kaca. "AAAAAAARGH! ANAK SIALAN! GUA BISA ILANG BANYAK GAJI BUAT NGEBENERIN SEMUANYA!" jerit Roger dalem hati.

"Kalau begitu, Mello-kun, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai game ini" L kembali ke laptop dan topik. Jantung Mello copot (tapi kesambung lagi entah gimana). "Genre game ini apa?". Mello agak menenang. Seenggaknya, dia tahu jawaban soal ini. "Ini RPG bersetting dunia fantasi yang penuh action. Bertarung bisa dilakukan dimanapun, kapanpun!" kata Mello semangat

Tingkat kecurigaan L pada Mello: 30%

"Dia nggak tahu sebutan buat battle systemnya?" pikir L. "Lalu, game ini pasti memiliki cerita, kan?" Tanya L lagi. "Untung dia nggak nanya macem-macem! BANZAIIII!" jerit Mello kegirangan dalem hati. "Ceritanya, ada seorang raja yang masa jabatannya hamper habis. Tapi, para pangeran dan para putrid yang merupakan calon penggantinya menghilang secara misterius. Diketahui, para putri dan para pangeran terlempar ke dunia lain. Lalu kita, para pemain, bertugas mencari para pangeran dan putrid yang menghilang tersebut" Mello cerita panjang lebar, walaupun udah disingkat (kalau nggak percaya, silakan baca ulang chapter 3)

Tingkat kecurigaan L pada Mello: 20%

"Tapi, dia tahu ceritanya…?" pikir L lagi. "Kalau begitu, Mello-kun, fitur apa saja yang dimiliki game online ini?". "Sejauh ini masih aman….." pikir Mello. "Dalam game ini, kita bisa berteman dengan player lain. Kita juga bisa membuat party dengan player lain. Lalu,kita bisa berpindah dunia dengan item tertentu. Lalu….." Mello berhenti sejenak. "Apa lagi, ya?" pikir Mello panik. "Ada apa, Mello-kun?" Tanya L rada curiga. "Gawat! Kalau gini mesti ngasal, deh!" pikir Mello. "Lalu, game ini juga memiliki fitur guild, enchancement, synthesizing, pet, PvP, dll. Di setiap dunia juga ada tempat ganti job. Jadi, para player yang ada di suatu dunia bisa punya job khas dunia tersebut!" jelas Mello sambil member ilustrasi dengan gerak tangannya (yang lebih kayak "Get Down". Untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan tonton videonya di Youtube atau situs video lainnya)

Tingkat kecurigaan L pada Mello: 50%

"Gerak tangannya mencurigakan" pikir L. "Lalu, pertanyaan terakhir" kata L. Mello langsung diem dan nelen ludah. "Coba sebutkan 10 judul soundtrack BGM di game ini". Mello koit.

Ralat, Mello syok sampe hampir koit. "GUE HARUS JAWAB APAAAAAAA?" jeritnya stress dalam hati. "Erm…. Anu….." Mello coba menghindar. "Saya nggak hapal…..". Roger kaget. "Mello…. Kau kena demam mendadak atau mendadak kesambet….?" Kata Roger agak ketakutan. "Ada apa, Roger?" Tanya Watari yang dari tadi diem. "KOK BISA-BISANYA SEORANG MELLO NYEBUT DIRINYA SENDIRI 'SAYA'?" jerit Roger.

Tingkat kecurigaan L pada Mello: 80%

"KAN ELO YANG NYURUH GUE SOPAN!" bentak Mello pada Roger. "Mello-kun, tolong jangan OOT" L ngembaliin Mello ke dunia orang idup—erm…maaf, maksud saya topik-. "Oh kay…. Kalo udah gini, Cuma ada satu jalan…..NGASAL" pikir Mello. "BGM-BGMnya adalah….What's Up People (OP 2 Death Note), Zetsubou Billy (ED 2 Death Note), Terus…..Rinda Rinda (Chara Song Kida Masaomi –Chara dari Durarara-), Poker Face (Lagunya Lady Gaga), Etoo…. Thriller (Lagunya Michael Jackson), err….World Is Mine (Lagunya Hatsune Miku), Bukan Superstar (Lagunya Project Pop), Hikari (OP Kingdom Hearts), Ngg….My Heart Will Go On (Lagunya Celine Dione), Laskar Pelangi (Lagunya Nidji), dll!" jawab Mello ngasal.

"Hm…. Jawabnya terbata-bata…. Wajar, sih…. Tapi kok aku jadi tambah curiga?" pikir L

Tingkat kecurigaan L pada Mello: 99%

"Kalau begitu, silakan keluar. Lalu, game ini saya simpan, ya" kata L. Mello kaget. "WHAT? APA DIA CURIGA DAN MAU NGECEK SEMUA JAWABAN GUE? MAMPUS! Tapi, kalau nggak dikasih malah mencurigakan…." Pikir Mello. "Bagaimana Mello-kun?" kata L, lagi-lagi membuyarkan konsentrasi Mello dalam mencari jawaban. Mello menghela napas lalu berkata, "Baiklah" dengan pasrah. Mello pun keluar dari ruangan Roger, diikuti Roger bersama toanya.

"Harusnya gue nyiapin voicebank UTAU (UTAU/ Utauloid adalah vocal synthesizer untuk computer seperti vocaloid. Hanya saja, UTAU bisa di-download dengan gratis) pake suara gue buat back-up….." sesal Mello dalam hati sambil berjalan ke arah Matt dan Linda lalu duduk di sambaing Matt. "Gimana, Mel?" Tanya Matt pada Mello. "Jangan Tanya" kata Mello pada Matt dengan ekspresi down, padahal dia lagi acting biar Matt nggak curiga. "Segitu parahnya kah?" Tanya Matt ketakutan, "Gue bilang jangan Tanya" kata Mello, masih (pura-pura) down. Tidak lama kemudian, Near dipanggil.

* * *

**Ruangan Roger**

"Selamat datang, Near" sapa Watari. "Apa yang akan kau demonstrasikan untuk tes ini?" Tanya L. "Ini" kata Near sambil memberi sebuah CD pada L. "Silakan install ini di komputermu. Dan untuk memakainya, silakan install ini, tapi ini bukan karya saya" kata Near sambil menyerahkan sekeping CD lagi pada L. "Kalau begitu, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan" kata L. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditanya. Saya sudah membuat kode khusus yang pasti bisa kau pecahkan. Kalau ingin memastikan kejujuran saya dalam bekerja, silakan lakukan setelah kau melihatnya" kata Near singkat. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar" kata L. Near membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Roger.

* * *

**Whammy's House, Koridor**

"Gimana, Near-chan?" Tanya Linda pada Near yang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Near duduk di samping Linda lalu berkata, "Hasilnya tidak bisa dilihat sekarang" jawab Near singkat, tapi nggak jelas. Nggak lama kemudian, Roger ngumumin ke anak-anak kalau mereka boleh makan malem (soalnya udah jam 6 p.m). L sama Watari juga ikut makan malem.

* * *

**Whammy's House, Ruang makan**

"Nah, anak-anak. Berhubung hari sudah malam dan masih ada anak yang belum maju, maka L dan Watari akan menginap disini selama semalam. Jaga sikap kalian!" Roger ngumumin ke semua anak Whammy's House dengan toa kesayangannya. "Sekarang, makan gih!" suruh Roger nggak sopan sambil langsung ngeloyor ke ruangannya (sambil bawa piring berisi makanan + segelas kopi). Anak-ana makan dengan ribut sampai kepala Watari hampir pecah. Sedangkan L, dia nggak bisa makan gara-gara dikerubungin bocah-bocah, kecuali Near, Mello, Matt, dan Linda. Soalnya, Mello sibuk makan coklat, Matt sibuk main PSP, Linda dari tadi berusaha nyuapin Near, dan Near sibuk ngacangin Linda sambil main rubiks.

Selesai makan malam, L langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya (sambil menghindari anak-anak yang ngejar-ngejar dia). Watari ke ruangan Roger dulu, mau ngobrol-ngobrol. Sedangkan sisa anak-anak lainnya masuk ke kamar mereka, mau tidur dan memulihkan luka (Masukkan Mello, Matt dan Linda kesini). Lalu, ada juga yang menyembuhkan luka dengan cara main semaleman (masukkan Near kesini). Apapun, yang pasti, ini bukan malam yang tenang buat L.

* * *

Fuaaaaah…..! akhirnya selesai juga sechapter. Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan! *bow* habisnya, saya nungguin satu temen saya yang katanya mau review tapi nyatanya sampe sekarang belom review. Soalnya, saya berharap dia punya ide bagus, makanya saya tungguin seminggu...dua minggu... SEBULAN... Yah, pokoknya, tolong review supaya saya merasa nggak enak ninggalin fanfic ini. Mohon dukungan dan reviewnya agar fanfic abal ini bisa lebih baik! Dan untuk polling kali ini adalah: Jobnya L!

Dalam game online, kan ada berbagai job. karenanya, tolong pilih satu dari beberapa job dibawah

Swordman (pake pedang)

Archer (pake panah dan busur)

Ninja (pake dagger + kecepatan)

Dark Magician (pake magic + tongkat sihir)

Merchant (pake koper)

Gunner (pake pistol)

Dancer (pake whip)

Monk (pake knuckle)

White Magician (pake magic + tongkat sihir)

Lancer (pake tombak)

Wrestler (pake tangan kosong)

Silakan pilih dalam review kalian, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (kalau ada) ~~


	8. Chapter 8 : L's first Log in Experience

Saya datang lagi di "Otaku Online Test Play"! Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk:

~Rune of The End-san (reviewer pertama yang langsung baca pas saya baru selesai publish)

~Yuki Fuyuno –Vizard-san (Maaf, sepertinya saya akan memuat daftar istilah supaya anda dan reader lain tidak bingung)

~LucyLucielle-san (Maafkan saya atas typonya. Dan Linda Linda itu… Cuma kebetulan muncul di otak)

~Shizushizu-chan-san (?) (Terima kasih atas pujiannya~. Dan maaf, pilihan hanya boleh satu saja)

~Millefiori Monica-san (Terima kasih~. Maaf kalau updatenya agak telat. Soalnya, saya ada kerjaan lain…)

~Nonohana Kizure-san (Akhirnya anda review juga…. Maaf, saya nggak akan membahas strawberry shortcake karena [strike]saya nggak pernah nonton dan nggak tahu sama sekali itu ceritanya kayak gimana[/strike] nanti tidak ada dunianya, berhubung disana terlalu damai)

~Arisa Yukishiro (Sebetulnya, kebanyakan typo berasal dari tangan saya yang lagi korslet….)

~Miyuki M0m0-san (Terima kasih, last reviewer-san~~)

~And lastly, readers!

Saya nggak mau kebanyakan bacot di awal, biar pembaca nggak pada bosen terus nyambit saya pake rambu jalan atau vending machine, langsung aja kita ke…

Disclaimer: Death Note adalah manga best seller dunia yang hanya dimiliki oleh Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata takeshi-sensei. Mari kita semua berharap virus death note di Indonesia nggak seluas Na**to biar nggak diplagiat sama orang-orang yang namanya lebih pantes ditulis di Death Note daripada L!

* * *

**Kamar L**

_Installing….70%_

_80%_

_90%_

_Installing complete_

"Hmm… cepet juga installingnya…." Kata L yang ternyata lagi meng-install game tersebut di MacBook-nya. L yang penasaran akan 'hasil karya Mello' tersebut segera men-double click icon 'Otaku Online' yang sudah terpampang di desktopnya. Setelah sedikit loading, L menemui window bertuliskan "ID" dan "Password".

"….. Oh iya, aku belom bikin account. Ini game online, kan?" pikir L dengan telatnya. L pun segera membuat account dan login ke game tersebut. Dia membuat karakternya berambut hitam spiky seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, matanya dia buat menjadi mata hero tipe cool dan mengenakan jubah hitam pendek tanpa hood, sebuah kemeja putih berlapi rompi hitam, dan sebuah celana panjang hitam dengan boots yang tidak terlalu panjang.

"Oke, kalau begini mukaku aman dari publik. Tinggal mengatur personaliti, stat, dan jobnya…" pikir L. Dia pun segera memencet tombol [Create Character] setelah mengatur statnya dan member karakternya sebuah nama yang amat sangat simpel dan mudah diingat, L. Layar berubah sebentar (Loading) lalu L sampai di dunia 'Otaku Online'

* * *

**Tutorial Castle**

L melihat sebuah kastil besar dengan seorang penjaga di pintu gerbangnya. Saat melihatnya, komen yang pertama L lontarkan adalah, "…. Grafisnya bagus juga… terutama kalau dibandingin sama grafis SNES…". Ya iya, lah… Bego lo L, masa hasil karya anak Whammy's house lo bandingin ama game SNES yang udah nggak diproduksi lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Tapi, saya benar, Narator" jawab L, yang kayaknya nantangin saya adu bacot. Itu mah, bayi yang nggak buta juga tahu, kali! Coba aja tanya Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)! Atau arcobaleno lainnya(masih Katekyo Hitman Reborn)!

"…. Kayaknya anda juga cukup bodoh dalam mencari perbandingan" kata L dengan tenangnya. Sialan lo, L. L pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati penjaga kastil tersebut. Penjaga kastil itu pun ngomong, "Selamat datang di Gralth, negara terbesar di 'dunia ini'. Silakan masuk ke dalam untuk menerima tutorial. Atau anda mau langsung pergi ke ibukota Gralth, Arphennia?". Nggak lama, muncul 17 biji pilihan

[Ya]

[Nggak]

[Tidak, terima kasih]

[Oh, dengan senang hati, mas ganteng~~]

[Bacot….Mati aja lo…]

[Nggak butuh! Gue udah expert, cemen!]

[Terima kasih, saya sangat membutuhkannya. Berhubung saya masih pemula]

[Teleportin, dong! Lagi bokek, nih!]

[Saya suka latihan dan tutorial to the extreme!]

[Mana mungkin saya main ini tanpa tahu cara mainnya?]

[Lo jelek. Gue jadi nggak minat masuk. Tahu-tahu isinya night club berisi cowok-cowok berotot (sebagai pelayan dan 'pelayan'), aja…. *shiver*]

[Apa di dalamnya ada anak baru? Saya mau mem-PK orang~~ (PK= Player Killing)]

[Ibukota kayak gimana?]

[Apa di dalem ada Cerberus yang bisa saya goreng?]

[Saya mau meneliti kastil ini. Kali-kali aja bisa saya bajak! Kekeke! YAA-HAA! *nerjang gerbang*]

[Tutorial Cuma buat sampah lemah!]

[…. Kayaknya Izaya (Chara Durarara!) ngga bakal liburan di tempat semencolok ini, deh. Gue mesti buru-buru ngebunuh dia, nih! KOROSU! KOROSU! KOROSU!]

"….." L cengo ngeliat daftar jawabannya. "… Roger ngasih makan apa sih ke anak-anak Whammy's house? Apa karena dia benci anak-anak, anak-anak Whammy's House dia telantarin?" pikir L. "Yah, sudahlah….". L pun memilih pilihan yang nggak akan mencoreng nama baiknya di mata para fangirlnya

[Ya]

"Kalau begitu, silakan masuk" pengaja tersebut mengizinkan L masuk. L melihat interior dalamnya. Ala barat abad 18 dengan pencahayaan yang agak kurang. Tidak lama, muncul tulisan di layar monitor MacBook L.

[Selamat datang di tutorial castle. Untuk langkah pertama, silakan klik kiri mouse ke tempat yang anda inginkan untuk menggerakkan karakter anda ke tempat tersebut]

L klik kiri di dinding

[Maaf, anda hanyalah seorang jobless novice dan bukan spiderman. Jadi, jangan harap anda bisa jalan di dinding]

"Emang spiderman bisa jalan di dinding? Yang bisa cicakman, kali" pikir L dalam hati. L pun mengklik di empat lain (lantai). Sesuai yang dibilang, charanya jalan ke spot tersebut

[Berikutnya, coba anda tekan tombol spasi. Anda akan bisa melompat. Tekan satu kali untuk [Jump] dan tekan dua kali untuk [Double Jump]]

L mencet tombol spasi lima kali

[DISINI NGGAK ADA ACARA TRIPLE JUMP KEATAS BUAT PEMULA LEVEL SATU KACANGAN SEPERTIMU!]

"….." L cengo. "Kayaknya, pemandunya udah diprogram buat mengatasi player iseng,ya….". L pun nyerah. Dia mencet tombol spasi sekali

[Wah, akhirnya anda mau nurut juga…]

L mencet spasi dua kali

[APA ANDA MAU MEMBERONTAK?]

[Yes]

[No]

[HELL YEAH!]

[HIII! AMPUN! Saya nggak sengaja! Saya dojikko, sih~ (Dojikko= chara ceroboh yang kecerobohannya murni 100% tanpa disengaja)]

[…Tampaknya anda cocok untuk saya gigit sampai mati…]

[Maafkan saya….*berlutut*]

[Pantas dibunuh…. MEMEKIKLAH SEPERTI BABI!]

[To… tolong jangan apa-apakan saya! Saya punya saudara di Bavaria!]

[Ada Sebastian Michaelis (chara Kuroshitsuji) disana! *nunjuk ke depan*]

[*ngibrit sekenceng-kencengnya*]

[Uninstal~~ Uninstall~~]

"…..Jadi penasaran…." Dengan keisengan yang laknat (?), L menantang si pemandu dengan menjawab

[Pantas dibunuh… MEMEKIKLAH SEPERTI BABI!]

Ternyata, secara otomatis, L masuk ke battle mode dengan si pemandu sebagai musuhnya. Wujud si pemandu simpel, Cuma versi bayangan dari penjaga tadi (item semua). Si pemandu ngomong, [Now, DIE IN CHAOS!]

Si pemandu ngeluarin magic AoE (Area of Enemy= serangan area) berupa asap hitam pekat yang bergerumul abstrak di sekitarnya, lalu mendadak menerjang L

[Mati, lo!]

L menggerakkan charanya untuk menghindar. Sayangnya keadaannya seperti ini:

Speed chara L: 4 pts

Speed serangannya: 1896 pts

Walhasil, sesuai tebakan, L nggak bisa menghindar sama sekali dan langsung keserang secara telak oleh tuh asep gaje.

'Buakh!'

[Damage: 9999pts]

'Bruk…'

[ L is dead]

[GAME OVER! YOU SUCKS! MAKANYA JANGAN NANTANG PEMANDU, AMATIRAN!]

* * *

"Ini game kayaknya nggak bisa dijual luas… bisa dicekal orang tua yang anaknya mendadak ngomong pake bahasa preman" gumam L pelan sambil melototin tulisan game over yang pastinya nggak dibikin sama Near (L tahu, Near adalah anak baik-baik dan putih bersih. Baju putih, Rambut putih, kulit putih, hatinya sih... sepertinya belom tentu… *dilempar darts sama Near*)

Dalam sekejab, ada gambar tangan yang sedang mengacungkan jari tengah, berganti dengan orang ketawa, berganti dengan gambar orang buang hajat, berganti dengan muka Ryuk(yang hamper bikin L jantungan), berganti dengan gambar teletubbies berpelukan (yang membuat L memeluk MacBook-nya), Berganti dengan gambar teletubbies yang kepalanya disabit hingga darah dari kepala mereka muncrat mengenai sang matahari, dan layar jadi item. L pun kembali menemui tulisan[LOG IN].

"Oh, jadi kalau game over perginya kesini…." Pikir L dalam hati. "….Dan, berani juga game *piiip* ini [strike]membunuh para teletubbies saudaraku[/strike] menghinaku, L si Raja Detektif dunia! Bakal kubunuh si pemandu itu…." Kata L dengan dark aura. Dia pun segera menyusun siasat untuk mengalahkan si pemandu, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh disc yang diberikan Near. L mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. "Coba kulihat, barangkali bisa [strike]mendapat ide buat membunuh si pemandu[/strike]menghilangkan stress"

L pun memutuskan untuk mencoba disc yang diberi Near. Setelah memasukkan disc-nya, L menemui window bertuliskan [Otaku Online (Game buatan kami semuan kecuali Mello untuk hadiah ulang tahun Mello) -Special Pack-] dan daftar kontennya

~Charamu akan memiliki Lv. 50 dan mendapat job [Dark Magician] dengan Job Lv.50 juga

~Mendapat skill khusus [Teleport]

~Memiliki reputasi baik

~Mendapat special item

~Memiliki max relation point dengan chara saya

"Ini anak…. Bikin chara yang di-cheat rupanya… Nice!" pikir L yang bangga melihat hasil karya calon penerusnya itu. "Dengan ini. Aku nggak usah berurusan sama pemandu lagi~~ Rasanya besok pagi aku mau ngelus-ngelus kepalanya Near, deh~" pikir L lagi dengan gembira (WTF?). Tanpa basa-basi, L langsung meng-install special pack tersebut.

[Anda sudah meng-install "Otaku Online", apa anda mau melewati peng-installannya dan langsung meng-install "Special pack"?]

L memencet tombol [OK]. Dia pun menunggu sejenak. Dan dalam hitungan detik, installing selesai. L pun langsung log in dan melihat charanya sudah Level 50. "Kekeke… aku akan balas dendam!"

* * *

**Tutorial Castle**

"Selamat datang di Gralth, negara terbesar di 'du—" L langsung men-skip perkataan si penjaga dan memilih

[Bacot… Mati aja lo….]

Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih

[Saya mau meneliti kastil ini. Kali-kali aja bisa saya bajak! Kekeke! YAA-HAA! *nerjang gerbang*]

L langsung ngibrit nembus gerbang dengan kecepatan 4,1 detik/ 40 yard. Sebelum si penjaga bergerak, layar udah loading lagi. Di dalam, L disambut suara yang tidak mengenakkan

[Ada tamu Lv 50? Cheat chara, ya?]

"Emang…" pikir L

[Disini tempat pemula. Sana pergi ke Arphennia!]

"Kayaknya dia nggak mau keluar…." Pikir L lagi

[Atau, apa anda lebih suka tidur di comberan?]

"Tidak, saya lebih suka tidur di kasur pudding dengan telur kualitas terbaik" jawab L, yang lebih keliatan kayak orang gila ngomong sama komputer

[Tapi, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Saya akan mengirim anda ke Arphennia…. Dengan kekerasan~]

"INI DIA YANG KUTUNGGU DARI TADI!" seru L girang

* * *

Ending yang amat sangat menggantung sekali, ya? Mana L-nya OOC banget… sebetulnya, ke-OOC-annya ini beralasan. Kalau anda telusuri ulang, L nggak makan malem. Dan watari lagi sibuk ngobrol sama roger, jadi nggak ada makanan yang bisa memuaskan nafsu dan gairahnya akan gula. Hasilnya?

L korslet

Dan, polling kali ini adalah…

Cara L menghabisi "Si Pemandu"

~pake fire magic

~pake ice magic

~pake earth magic

~pake wind magic

~pake pedang (lho?)

~pake tangan kosong

~charm magic (Kalo beneran pake magic, itu juga...)

Silakan vote melalui review anda~ Saya akan menantikan review anda dengan sepenuh hati. Saya mohon maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, soalnya saya juga merasa kurang sreg sama chapter ini. Tapi, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan! Karena itulah, saya minta doa kalian dan review kalian! /plak

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ (kalau ada)

A/N: Saya sudah mencoba ngedit supaya ada striketroughnya, tapi tiap di-save pasti ilang lagi. Jadi, ini adalah jalan terakhir yang bisa saya lakukan. Lebih kurangnya, mohon maaf


End file.
